


Maman ?

by KarenKilla



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En voyant Aikanu s'en prendre à son petit frère Ace ne réfléchit pas, il était hors de question que Luffy meure. Il s'interposa, prêt à prendre le coup à sa place. Il était devant Luffy, ce dernier étant à genou, il attendait mais rien ne venait. En voyant l'expression de choc et surprise sur le visage de Luffy à propos de quelque chose derrière lui, Ace décida de se retourner, sans perdre la pose protectrice devant Luffy. Ce qu'il vit était la chose la plus inattendue possible. Aikanu au sol, se tenant le nez qui avait l'air cassé, et entre lui et eux se trouvait une femme.</p><p>"Maman ?!" Luffy et Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre revu et retravaillé, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Ace refusait catégoriquement de laisser son petit frère mourir, encore moins pour une erreur qu'il avait commise en défiant l'Amiral Aikanu, néanmoins même si ça n'avait pas été à cause de lui, il aurait agi de la même manière. Il se plaça donc sans la moindre hésitation entre Luffy et le poing de lave d'Aikanu, prêt à prendre le coup à sa place, à mourir pour le protéger. 

Il avait agi rapidement, se plaçant devant Luffy qui était à genoux, il ne tenait même plus debout, néanmoins alors que Ace pensait avoir juste le temps d'agir, le coup ne venait pas, il ne sentait même plus la chaleur de la lave à présent. Le silence qui l'entourait et qu'il avait attribué au battement de son cœur et à son adrénaline était apparemment bien plus que ça, enfin si il se fiait au choc et à la surprise qui étaient sur le visage de Luffy, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la peur qu'il y avait eu avant, pour lui il le savait. Curieux, Ace décida de se retourner, voir par lui même ce qui se passait, sans prendre le moindre risque, il resta placé de manière protectrice devant Luffy, une part de lui craignant toujours que ce ne soit qu'un piège.

En voyant la scène devant lui, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand et ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites, c'était la chose la plus inattendue possible. Il y avait bel et bien Aikanu, mais il n'était plus prêt à attaquer, non il était au sol, l'air totalement choqué, quoique toujours un peu furieux, et se tenant son nez qui semblait être en sang. Et devant lui, et entre eux au passage, les protégeant il y avait une femme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son frère aussi visiblement. 

"Maman." les deux s'exclamèrent ensemble

* * *

  _ **Onze ans plus tôt, East Blue , l'île de Dawn, village de Fuschia**_

_Cela faisait une semaine que l'équipage de Agakami Shanks était arrivé sur cette île tranquille d'East Blue, bien qu'effrayés au début à l'idée de pirate dans leur village, craignant qu'ils ne se décident à les tuer tous, les villageois commençaient peu à peu à se détendre en voyant que cet équipage aimait simplement plaisanter et passer du bon temps mais ne causaient pas de problème pour eux, ils ne montraient aucun signe de vouloir égorger les villageois. Il y avait trois villageois qui passaient du temps avec les pirates, quoiqu'un c'était pour les surveiller et les sermonner, c'était en tout cas le rôle que s'était attribué le maire du village Hoop Slap, Makino étant la barmaid du village passait beaucoup de temps avec les pirates qui étaient rapidement devenus ses meilleurs clients et avait pu rapidement constaté qu'ils étaient des gens biens. Le dernier villageois qui passait du temps avec les pirates était un enfant de six ans, Monkey D. Luffy, l'enfant avait énormément d'admiration pour eux et passait autant de temps que possible avec l'équipage, ce qui allait très bien à Makino vu qu'elle s'occupait de lui et pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur lui sans problème et sans avoir à s'inquiéter qu'il n'aille dans la jungle du Mont Corvo. Non, Luffy qui rêvait d'aventures voulait prendre la mer et trouvait donc bien plus intéressant de parler avec Shanks tout en essayant de convaincre le capitaine de le laisser venir avec eux, plutôt que d'explorer la jungle._

_"Je veux devenir un pirate, emmenez moi avec vous." demandait d'ailleurs l'enfant_

_"Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne bois même pas d'alcool." refusa Shanks tout en taquinant un peu Luffy, une de ses activités favorites depuis son arrivée_

_"Makino donne moi de l'alcool." demanda de suite Luffy à la barmaid qui refusa immédiatement, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Luffy allait insister, il ouvrait même la bouche pour le faire mais une voix lui fit refermer la bouche, une voix qui s'élevait de l'entrée du bar._

_"J'espère vraiment que ce n'était que mon imagination et que tu n'étais pas en train de demander de l'alcool Luffy. Je savais qu'à ton sujet j'avais à m'inquiéter vis à vis de beaucoup de choses mais je ne pensais pas que l'alcool en faisait partie." dit la voix_

_Comme un seul homme les pirates se tournèrent vers l'entrée du bar, curieux de qui pouvait parler ainsi, ils virent une femme qui leur fit penser aux néréides des légendes, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus ondulés qui étaient lâchés, et de grands yeux verts mais surtout un sourire familier, ils n'eurent pas à se demander pourquoi. Enfin pas longtemps en tout cas, vu que Luffy descendit de son siège sans perdre une minute et se précipita dans les bras de la femme, avec un sourire identique. Son action fit d'ailleurs agrandir le sourire de la femme, qui le souleva dans ses bras pour le serrer d'avantage contre elle._

_"Maman." souffla Luffy heureux en mettant ses bras autour du coup de la femme qui le portait_

_"Bonjour chéri, tu as été sage ?" demanda t'elle de sa voix apaisante, heureuse d'avoir son fils à nouveau dans ses bras, ses absences étaient nécessaires, elle le savait, mais elle avait horreur de ça._

_"Oui maman." il proclama de suite, et sans mentir, avec les pirates présents pour la moitié de son absence il n'avait pas eu trop de temps pour s'ennuyer, sa mère laissait toujours des activités pour lui à Makino, néanmoins il s'en lassait vite, les pirates étaient donc arrivés à point nommé. "Pas vrai Makino ?"_

_"Oui Miu, il a été un ange, un peu excité mais c'est Luffy, je le savais. Tout va bien de mon côté et toi ?" sourit Makino en appuyant les dires de Luffy et en sortant de derrière le bar pour saluer Miu, elles se firent la bise comme de coutume, les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis un moment après tout et elles étaient proches._

_"Oui tout va bien, ça c'est bien passé. Les affaires marchent bien je vois." commenta Miu en regardant le bar rempli par les pirates_

_"Maman, tu as vu, c'est des pirates, là c'est Shanks, il est le capitaine et à côté de lui il y a Ben, et Yasopp, ..."  dit Luffy excité et il commença sans attendre à donner les noms des membres de l'équipage, son enthousiasme fit sourire sa mère ainsi que Makino, même Shanks et les pirates eurent un sourire malgré la tension qu'ils sentaient, les civils réagissaient rarement bien à l'idée des pirates, en tout cas pas dans East Blue. Luffy en tout cas ignorait tout de la tension, soit il ne la remarquait pas ou alors il s'en moquait tout simplement vu qu'il continua, sur un sujet bien plus important, en tout cas à ses yeux. "Tu repars pas maman hein ?" il demanda perdant son sourire_

_"Non, pas normalement en tout cas." répondit Miu son sourire perdant un peu de son éclat en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son fils, Luffy était trop fort par rapport aux enfants du village qui le trouvaient bizarre et se moquait de lui, il passait donc le plus clair de son temps avec sa mère et Makino, l'absence de la première se faisait donc toujours sentir._

_"Vous restez manger Miu ?" demanda Makino qui connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir quel genre de pensées habitaient présentement son esprit._

_"Oui si tu as assez pour nourrir le ventre sur patte bien sûr." répondit Miu avec un sourire reconnaissant vers son amie qui se tourna taquin en baissant le regard vers son fils qui faisait la moue "Je n'ai pas pu aller faire les courses encore et je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à la ville, mais si tu ne peux pas, nous irons chasser."_

_"J'ai assez en stock." rit Makino_

_"Alors on reste, enfin si ça te va bonhomme ?" elle demanda à son fils qui fit un cri de joie, Miu s'assit donc au bar, laissant une place de vide entre elle et le capitaine pirate, son fils restait certes pour le moment sur ses genoux mais ça ne durerait pas, dès que la nourriture arriverait il bougerait, ça elle le savait, Makino partit d'ailleurs en cuisine pour préparer le repas du trou noir humain qu'était le fils de Miu._

_"Je suis Yasopp, comme ça tu es la mère de Luffy ?"  demanda le sniper au dreadlock en s'avançant avec un sourire vers elle, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres en voyant l’interaction, son Usopp lui manquait ainsi que sa Banchina._

_"Oui en effet." répondit Miu avec un sourire amusée "Tu sembles surpris." elle nota sans perdre son sourire_

_"On pensait qu'il était orphelin et que Makino était sa gardienne, il vit avec elle après tout." répondit Yasopp_

_"J'étais en déplacement pour deux semaines, Makino accepte de le garder lorsque je ne suis pas là." répondit Miu_

_"Le travail ?" intervint Ben en observant la femme devant lui, elle restait calme et ne semblait pas du tout inquiète d'être avec des pirates, même Makino n'avait pas été aussi calme au début_

_"Oui une île voisine avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, le docteur est une vieille connaissance et il m'a demandé de venir. Je l'ai fait." répondit Miu_

_"Tu es docteur ?" demanda Shanks, intervenant à son tour_

_"Non, mais je m'y connais un peu." répondit Miu, elle avait du apprendre au cours de sa vie pour survivre._

_"Un peu ?" releva Makino en sortant avec des assiettes, Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à quitter les genoux de sa mère pour son propre siège afin de commencer à manger avec appétit. "Sans toi Miu je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la moitié du village serait devenue." elle soupira en regardant son amie_

_"Vous vous seriez débrouillés. Je ne connais que les bases Makino." répondit Miu gênée, elle n'était pas experte, mais les maux qui touchaient ce village était plutôt simples à soigner, enfin quand on connaissait le truc, en plus elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'attention, enfin avec toute sorte d'attention en réalité._

_Sa réaction attira le respect de Ben, c'était rare des gens qui ne se vantaient pas pour leurs exploits, Shanks aussi la regardait surpris, les femmes qui ne paniquaient pas totalement en sa présence cherchaient en général à l'impressionner, mais là elle semblait s'en moquer. Il n'était pas habitué._

_"Luffy, mange correctement." reprit Miu qui se moquait un peu des pirates, enfin tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de faire du mal à son fils, néanmoins le fait que son fils ne mangeait pas correctement lui posait bien plus problème_

_"Mais ils mangent pas bien." pointa Luffy en boudant_

_"Ils sont pas mes enfants, ils ont pas leurs mères à côté d'eux et ils sont adultes. Quand tu auras leur âge et que tu ne seras pas en ma présence alors tu feras ce que tu voudras." dit fermement Miu, Luffy toujours boudant obéit néanmoins, le silence s'installa, coupé uniquement par les bruits de vaisselle, uniquement pour être brisé par le petit garçon._

_"Maman, je veux devenir un pirate." il annonça fièrement_

_"Tu es décidé maintenant ?" demanda Miu en lui accordant son attention, une des choses que Luffy désirait le plus et elle lui donnait sans hésitation, il pouvait être assez jaloux si elle l'accordait à quelqu'un d'autre. Son fils lui avait souvent posé des questions sur les marins, ça avait été la seule chose sur laquelle il avait été sûr, il voulait être sur la mer, après savoir si il voulait être marchand, pirate, marine ou chasseur de prime, ça avait été plus compliqué. Sa déclaration ne l'étonnait pas, elle savait qu'il y avait de bons marines, elle n'était pas idiote même si elle n'aimait pas la plupart des membres liés au gouvernement, néanmoins son fils lui avait toujours semblé trop désireux de liberté pour s'engager dans cette organisation. Ce qui malgré tout la rassurait parce qu'elle n'osait pas penser à ce qu'on lui ferait si ils apprenaient de qui il était le fils, des deux côtés en plus. Au moins en étant pirate il pourrait trouver un équipage en qui avoir confiance._

_"Oui, un pirate." affirma Luffy_

_"Si son grand père entendait ça..." grommela Hoop Slap, il avait salué Miu de la tête lors de son arrivée mais sinon il avait choisi de garder le silence_

_"Il n'aurait absolument rien à dire M.le Maire." dit de suite Miu avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il aurait du rester silencieux "Ce n'est pas son fils et mon fils est libre de faire ses propres choix." la relation entre Hoop Slap et Miu était loin d'être évidente, ils avaient un respect mutuel à contrecœur, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Miu avait du mal à apprécier un homme qui ne faisait que critiquer ses décisions au sujet de son fils, en les comparant à ce que Garp aurait fait ou aurait souhaité qu'elle fasse. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi le Marine se mêlait, surtout lorsqu'on savait qui exactement était son fils, encore plus lorsqu'on était au courant de la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux. Non l'homme n'avait rien à dire sur l'éducation de son fils._

_"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord pour que Luffy devienne un pirate quand même ?" s'exclama le maire_

_"Je veux que mon fils soit heureux. Tant qu'il est heureux dans ce qu'il fait, alors il peut faire ce qu'il veut et avoir mon soutien." elle dit simplement en retour, avec son passé elle n'allait pas du tout juger son fils, enfin tant qu'il ne tuait pas tout sur son passage, mais elle connaissait Luffy, il n'agirait pas ainsi, elle en était convaincue._

_"Tu n'es pas sérieuse." s'exclama le maire qui commençait à rougir sous la colère_

_"Si, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens dans ma vie, des pirates comme des marines, il y en avait qui était des co..., des idiots et ça n'était pas limité par l'uniforme ou le drapeau qu'ils brandissaient. Je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Je veux qu'il soit lui même et heureux, si il pouvait vivre vieux ça m'arrangerait aussi mais bon l'espérance de vie n'est bonne dans aucune des deux professions." dit Miu en haussant les épaules, elle ne perdait pas une trace de son calme, néanmoins elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse._

_Le maire semblait incapable de prononcer un mot de plus à ce sujet, il resta rouge un moment, ouvrant la bouche pour commencer une tirade qui n'arrivait pas puis il choisit de partir sans dire un mot de plus. Miu s'en moquait, elle continua à manger calmement et à s'assurer que son fils ne mange pas comme une bête sauvage, elle détestait son ... beau-père elle supposait, avec passion parfois, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à manger ainsi, les pirates n'aidaient probablement pas mais ils n'en étaient pas à la source non plus. Les pirates de leur côté regardaient interdits la femme devant eux, elle était étrange. Shanks lui était intrigué, il avait beaucoup de questions, surtout par rapport aux gens qu'elle avait rencontré et où elle avait voyagé, ce genre de discours n'étaient pas communs dans les Blues. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas parler devant Luffy, c'était un gamin après tout, et Miu ne resta pas longtemps après ça, elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule avec son fils déjà mais en plus Luffy était fatigué et  c'était presque l'heure du coucher pour le garçon._

_Avec le retour de Miu il n'y eut pas vraiment de changement dans la routine des pirates et donc de Luffy, le petit garçon passait toujours le plus clair de son temps avec eux, la plus grande différence était qu'il traînait sa mère avec lui, Miu passait donc du temps avec eux, même si elle discutait en général avec Ben, aimant sa conversation, Shanks se joignait parfois à eux. Cependant elle était parfois appelée pour soigner quelqu'un, que ce soit dans le village, la ville basse ou même Grey Terminal, elle y connaissait du monde et allait aider une mâtinée par semaine, plus si on l'appelait. Miu ne laissait son fils qu'à contrecœur, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas prendre Luffy avec elle, c'était ennuyeux pour lui et trop de travail pour elle. Les deux hommes avaient bien sûr remarqués, et il n'était pas les seuls, que le sourire de Luffy était moins brillant dans ce genre de cas, il n'aimait visiblement pas être séparé de sa mère._

_Les conversations polies et banales que faisaient Miu et Ben, se changèrent vite en des conversations plus sérieuses et une connaissance devint une amitié mutuelle. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt calmes et posés, néanmoins ils aimaient rire et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre la difficulté que c'était d'avoir un proche surexcité qui avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis (Luffy et Shanks). Ben appréciait beaucoup Miu, elle avait de bonnes connaissances sur une grande variété de sujet et ils avaient fait des débats intéressants, mais il l'appréciait surtout parce qu'il aimait, et il n'était pas le seul, observer la relation entre elle et son capitaine. Les deux étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre, ce depuis un moment, et ils se tournaient même autour, mais même si Miu était clairement intéressée elle tenait Shanks à distance. Un bon point pour elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Ben, son capitaine pouvait être un coureur, néanmoins là le second pouvait voir que Shanks était plus que simplement attiré par la femme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait bien sûr eu des doutes, néanmoins ils rentraient à Fuschia après deux semaines de voyage, et Shanks n'avait pas regardé une seule femme au cours de leur voyage, pourtant il y en avait eu, ils étaient allés à une île un peu plus festive pour les hommes. Les femmes avaient fait des propositions à Shanks mais il les avait toutes repoussé. Et si ça n'avait pas été suffisant la mine boudeuse que le Roux avait commencé à porter après avoir vu que Miu n'était pas là au port à les attendre, Luffy était seul, finit de le convaincre, il y avait plus qu'une simple attirance. Et ça rendait Shanks un peu mal à l'aise, timide et incapable d'agir comme il le faisait normalement avec une femme. Il n'allait pas aider, il était proche des deux même si Shanks avait sa loyauté, et si il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire c'était se mêler de la vie privé des son capitaine._

_Au final Ben n'eut rien à faire, deux jours après le retour des Agakami, Shanks dut porter Luffy chez lui, le jeune garçon avait eu une après midi éprouvante, il avait manqué de se noyer en montrant une fois encore qu'il ne savait pas nager, il était irrécupérable visiblement, et après ça il s'était fait mal à la cheville. Shanks avait donc décidé de le porter, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait envie de revoir Miu. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder Luffy éveillé, il avait besoin de direction pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de Miu, il n'était jamais venu avant. La marche était assez longue, la maison étant bien à l'écart du village, restant à la frontière avec la jungle mais il y avait une belle plage devant. Miu était d'ailleurs sur la plage, ramassant des coquillages, Shanks avait appris que même si elle soignait principalement elle faisait aussi des bijoux, particulièrement avec des coquillages, qu'elle vendait ensuite. Il n'eut pas à l'appeler ou quoique ce soit, elle était déjà en train de courir vers lui, ou plutôt vers son fils qui s'était endormi dès que la maison avait été visible. Miu était visiblement inquiète et Shanks ne perdit pas de temps à la rassurer._

_"Il dort, il va bien, il y a eu un incident, il a failli se noyer et il s'est fait mal à la cheville. Rien de grave selon le Doc, néanmoins il va devoir faire attention, ça sera douloureux. Il était épuisé et je l'ai forcé à rester éveillé pour m'indiquer le chemin." dit donc Shanks, n'aimant pas l'expression inquiète, presque paniquée sur son visage "Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux chez lui." le sourire qu'elle lui fit en reconnaissance était merveilleux et faisait des choses étranges à son estomac, elle le remercia doucement et puis elle lui montra où était la chambre de Luffy dans la maison de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le poser dans son lit, il sortit ensuite de la chambre, laissant à la mère inquiète la possibilité de se rassurer et de changer Luffy pour qu'il soit plus confortable pour dormir. De son côté il en profita pour observer la pièce centrale où il était, elle donnait directement dans la cuisine et il y avait ensuite un escalier qui donnait aux chambres. Une petite maison confortable, mais les objets l'intéressaient beaucoup, non pas qu'il désirait les voler, mais tout simplement parce que les objets disaient une histoire, une qu'il était curieux d'apprendre._

_"Il s'est réveillé un instant avant de se rendormir, il dort profondément là. Merci vraiment Shanks, je te suis très reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé et merci aussi de l'avoir ramené." dit Miu une fois dans la pièce principale, quelques minutes après._

_"C'était pas un souci, en plus j'étais en partie responsable, je n'aurai pas du le provoquer comme ça, lui disant qu'on ne pouvait pas être un pirate sans savoir nager." soupira Shanks, il était allé trop loin_

_"Que fais tu des cas de fruits du démon ? Où est ce que Barbe Blanche n'est pas un vrai pirate ?" demanda avec un sourire amusé Miu_

_"Bien sûr que non, je ne dirai jamais une telle chose, ce serait une connerie en plus. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si il est au courant non ?" demanda Shanks avec un sourire._

_"Non, il est encore un peu trop jeune à mon goût." reconnut Miu avant de passer dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, elle avait bien sûr demandé à Shanks si il en voulait et le capitaine pirate s'était hâté d'accepter. Il était en train d'hésiter pour la suite, avant de décider de se lancer, il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie après tout._

_"Je présume qu'il ne sait rien non plus de ton passé." dit Shanks sérieusement lorsque Miu revint de la cuisine avec un plateau avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour un thé. Elle se figea et l'observa attentivement, sérieusement, prudemment même, avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa marche pour s'installer à table._

_"Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?" elle demanda en installant tout._

_"Le sabre et ta démarche." répondit sans hésiter Shanks en montrant le sabre qui était accroché au mur._

_"Ma démarche ?" releva surprise Miu, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça dans tout ce qui pourrait la trahir sa démarche n'avait jamais été sur la liste._

_"Tu as la démarche d'une sabreuse, d'une combattante. Ça me disait quelque chose au début mais je ne saisissais pas exactement quoi. Tu continues à t'entraîner non ?" demanda Shanks curieux._

_"Oui." céda Miu après un instant de réflexion. "Je veux protéger mon fils et du coup il faut que je reste en forme."_

_"Une bonne idée je suppose." concéda Shanks en la regardant attentivement, plus détendu à présent._

_"Que sais tu de mon passé exactement ?" questionna la femme aux yeux verts._

_"Que tu libérais les esclaves et les aidais à se refaire une vie, à repartir pour un nouveau début ou à récupérer leur vie d'avant." dit simplement Shanks "Je ne pensais pas rencontrer la **Salvatrice** dans un petit village de East Blue."_

_"Je ne pensais pas non plus rencontrer un des hommes de Roger ici non plus." répondit Miu avec un sourire, elle se détendait un peu, son passé était secret pour la plupart des gens ici et elle voulait que ça reste comme ça, Luffy serait mis en danger sinon, entre elle et son père, il devait être protégé. Le gouvernement ne le laisserait pas en paix sinon._

_"Comment ?" souffla Shanks choqué, ce n'était pas une information connue par beaucoup, il n'avait été qu'un mousse déjà mais en plus peu était su sur leur équipage, particulièrement après que le gouvernement ait dit qu'ils avaient coincé tout l'équipage de Roger._

_"Rayleigh. Il parlait souvent de toi et de tes disputes avec Baggy." répondit Miu, heureuse de le voir comme ça, il l'avait déstabilisé après tout._

_"Tu connais Rayleigh ?" demanda Shanks qui était toujours choqué._

_"Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais la **Salvatrice** , m'a aidé à me battre de manière plus efficace et il m'a été d'une grande aide par rapport aux esclaves. Il parlait parfois des membres de son équipage, quand Luffy nous a présenté j'ai su qui tu étais." elle expliqua. _

_"C'est pour ça que tu nous as fais confiance aussi vite." dit Shanks en réalisant ce qui c'était passé. Il s'était demandé pourquoi depuis leur rencontre mais n'avait pas su comment demander._

_"Oui et non." admit Miu. "Les histoires de Rayleigh aidaient bien sûr, mais même sans ça je vous aurais donné une chance, Luffy a un bon instinct. Le fait qu'il avait retenu vos noms me disait beaucoup sur vos caractères vu qu'il ne le fait que pour les gens avec qui il a un bon sentiment. Si il n'avait pas réagi ainsi j'aurai peut être tenté de le prendre loin de vous, même avec les histoires de Rayleigh. Les gens changent et je ne prends pas de risques avec mon fils."_

_"Tu es protectrice." pointa Shanks._

_"Je suis recherchée par le gouvernement." rétorqua Miu, et pour bien plus que simplement son rôle comme la **Salvatrice** mais ça elle n'allait pas le dire, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça, loin de là même._

_Ils discutèrent tranquillement, les deux plus à l'aise avec l'autre à présent qu'un peu de leurs passés avait été révélé. Au moment du dîner, Miu se leva pour aller vérifier si son fils allait bien, il n'était pas du genre à rater des repas après tout, mais le petit garçon était profondément endormi. C'était un peu surprenant mais si c'était ce dont il avait besoin alors elle le laisserait dormir, Shanks n'ayant pas vraiment envie de partir et Miu n'ayant pas envie qu'il parte, elle commença à préparer un repas pour eux deux, Shanks décidant même d'aider dans la cuisine. C'était agréable._

_"Ton absence ne va pas inquiéter tes hommes ?" demanda Miu en mettant la table._

_"Non, Ben sera peut être inquiet mais il n'aura qu'à utiliser le haki pour me repérer. Les autres se diront juste que j'ai choisi de passer ma soirée avec une femme magnifique plutôt qu'eux, ce qui est compréhensible non ?" demanda Shanks avec un sourire charmeur._

_"Vous êtes un flatteur, M.Capitaine Pirate." dit Miu avec un simple sourire, retournant dans la cuisine pour prendre le plat et l'amener sur la table où Shanks s'était assis déjà._

_"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda Shanks en lui servant du vin._

_"Pourquoi je fais quoi ?" répondit Miu confuse en servant le repas, laissant le temps à Shanks de répondre vu qu'il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse._

_"Tu me fuis." dit Shanks après un moment de silence._

_"Je ne te fuis pas." protesta Miu._

_"Si, chaque fois que je te fais un compliment, que je tente de me rapprocher de toi, que je te regarde d'une manière autre qu'amicale ou alors quand j'essaie de me retrouver seul avec toi. Là, aujourd'hui c'est la première fois qu'on est seul tout les deux." il expliqua sérieusement avant de tenter de plaisanter. "Suis je si repoussant ?"_

_"Bien sûr que non, tu es loin d'être repoussant." dit rapidement Miu, un peu plus honnêtement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu si le capitaine pirate devait se fier à la légère rougeur de ses joues._

_"Vraiment ?" il releva avec un sourire satisfait._

_"Tu cherches les compliments ?" rétorqua Miu, un peu défensive._

_"Pas particulièrement, mais j'aime en recevoir, surtout de toi." il dit en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi alors Miu ?" il demanda et elle évita son regard, il persévéra néanmoins, il avait une chance d'obtenir des réponses et il n'allait pas la lâcher comme ça. Chance était qu'elle l'éviterait si il la laissait faire après ça. "C'est à cause du père de Luffy ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il soit présent dans vos vies, ou que tu sois prise, mais ...."_

_"Non." elle nia de suite avec un léger sourire "Non, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi."_

_"Une erreur de jeunesse ?" demanda Shanks, il était bien sûr curieux, et un peu jaloux, de l'homme avec qui elle avait eu un enfant._

_"Je ne peux pas qualifier ça comme une erreur, pas quand j'ai obtenu Luffy grâce à lui." elle nia. "Nous étions amis d'enfance, pendant un temps il y a eu plus mais on voulait tous les deux quitter l'île cependant c'était pour des raisons différentes, alors on a décidé de rompre. On ne s'est pas revu pendant longtemps, chacun avait sa vie et on ne donnait pas de nouvelles, et puis un jour on est tombé l'un sur l'autre par accident. On a un peu trop bu et on a cherché à retrouver un temps où les choses étaient plus simples, où nous étions différents. Une nuit mais ça a été assez, je suis tombée enceinte, il le sait mais il est pris ailleurs et je le sais, je le comprends. Nous nous entendons bien mais il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous." elle choisit d'expliquer un peu._

_"Pourquoi tu me repousse alors ? Pourquoi tu évites ce qu'il y a entre nous ?" demanda Shanks, insistant en mettant sa main sur celle plus délicate de la femme en face de lui. Mieux valait se concentrer sur ça que sur le fait qu'il était jaloux d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré pour avoir eu l'affection de cette femme extraordinaire._

_"Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien Shanks." finit par dire Miu, cédant devant le regard presque suppliant de Shanks._

_"Pardon ?" s'étonna Shanks "Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une femme me reproche ça." il pointa avant de redevenir sérieux "Je ne comprends pas."_

_"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de charmant, qui me fait rire et avec qui j'aime parler et passer du temps. Tu es quelqu'un à qui je risque de m'attacher et je ne veux pas de ça. Etre ami avec toi, ça je peux, mais plus... je ne veux pas le risquer. Tu partiras et je le sais, je le respecte et je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé." soupira Miu._

_Shanks resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il partirait avec son équipage, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de fausses promesses, non seulement ce n'était pas qui il était mais même si il avait été incliné de le faire, il la respectait trop pour ça. Et il avait le sentiment qu'elle était trop maligne et prudente pour se faire prendre par ce genre de choses. Néanmoins même en la respectant, il voulait quand même la convaincre de prendre le risque pour eux, il savait qu'il le regretterait si il ne faisait pas de son mieux pour la convaincre._

_"Tu as dis l'autre jour à Luffy que tu voulais qu'il vive sans le moindre regret, que c'était le meilleur moyen de vivre, ne le pensais tu donc pas ? Je n'insisterai pas si tu peux me dire que tu n'auras aucun regret vis à vis de nous si tu ne tentes pas le coup. Dis le moi Miu." demanda Shanks_

_"Je ne peux pas." admit Miu en fermant les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne regretterait pas si elle n'essayait pas avec lui, elle ne voulait juste pas souffrir._

_"Alors pourquoi tu ne nous donnerai pas une chance ?" il demanda, il s'était levé et il était à présent à côté d'elle, sa main tenant toujours celle de la femme. Il la tira vers lui et elle se leva volontiers. Il lui laissa le temps de choisir, de répondre, un signe et elle le fit._

_Elle ne parla pas, mais après un moment où elle se contenta de regarder Shanks dans les yeux elle prit une décision, elle plaça une main sur la joue de Shanks et se leva vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait et se baissa vers elle, la rencontrant à mi chemin, la plaquant contre lui et l'embrassant avec passion et désir._ _Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle, mais les pauses étaient brèves._

_"Puis-je prendre cette réponse comme un oui ?" il demanda avec un sourire taquin mais doux une fois qu'ils se séparèrent_

_"Je pense que tu peux oui." acquiesça Miu avec un sourire amusé, elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, ils étaient biens comme ça, Shanks ayant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre qui faisait des vas et viens dans son dos, avant qu'elle ne brise à nouveau le silence. "Je voudrais qu'on soit discret, que Luffy ne l'apprenne pas."_

_"Pourquoi ?" demanda Shanks, il n'était pas contre, il voulait juste comprendre ses raisons._

_"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer les relations homme/femme quand il a six ans, pas plus que je ne veux qu'il s'attache trop à toi si on montre ouvertement que l'on est ensemble." elle expliqua calmement. "Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi Shanks, je suis juste hésitante pour mon fils." elle dit avec douceur, Shanks sourit tendrement et leva une main pour lui caresser doucement la joue avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire bien plus taquin._

_"Tu veux dire que tu ne désire pas lui expliquer les relations entre les sexes ? Je suis déçu." il soupira avec un air désolé._

_"Si tu es vraiment déçu je t'en prie, je ne te retiens pas, tu peux le faire." rétorqua de suite Miu._

_"Non merci." refusa de suite Shanks, pas du tout tenté par l'idée "On prends ça en douceur ?" il demanda un peu plus sérieux._

_"Volontiers." accepta Miu._

_Ils finirent leur dîner avant que Shanks ne parte pour retourner à ses hommes et son navire._

_Après ce jour leur relation évolua de manière naturelle bien qu'assez vite, il devint courant pour eux de se balader sur la plage le soir, de discuter de tout et de rien et de manger en tête à tête. Luffy ne faisait pas vraiment attention et ce n'était pas vraiment visible en public, à part dans les petits gestes qu'ils faisaient, mais le couple était discret. Ben observait la situation avec un sourire néanmoins il était inquiet. Il était heureux pour ses amis, de cela il n'y avait pas le moindre doute et il appréciait le fait que Shanks était un peu plus responsable et buvait moins (son capitaine avec la gueule de bois était une énorme migraine pour lui), néanmoins il était aussi inquiet pour le jour du départ. Shanks aimait Miu, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, et Miu l'aimait en retour, il était presque sûr qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, mais il savait une chose. Si une femme avait le pouvoir de convaincre son capitaine d'abandonner la vie de pirate, c'était Miu. Elle ne quitterait pas son fils, de ça il en était sûr, mais elle ne laisserait pas Luffy venir avec les pirates non plus, du coup il craignait le moment du départ qui approchait. Ils étaient déjà restés plus longtemps que prévu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer, et prier._

_Ben avait néanmoins sous estimé son capitaine et Miu, Shanks n'était pas qu'un idiot, il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir repartir. Il n'était venu à East Blue que pour permettre à son équipage de devenir plus fort, de maîtriser le haki pour qu'ils puissent survivre au Nouveau Monde, c'était fait._

_"Je vais bientôt devoir partir." il dit donc un jour, abordant le sujet une après midi où ils étaient seuls, ils étaient dans le lit de Miu. Le couple avait alterné entre la chambre de la femme et la cabine du capitaine._

_"Je sais." reconnut Miu en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant._

_"Je parle définitivement." dit un peu à contrecœur Shanks en respirant les cheveux bleus de la femme dans ses bras, mémorisant cette odeur de framboise qu'elle dégageait. Il avait fait des voyages dans les îles environnantes mais là il allait partir pour Grand Line, bientôt._

_"Je sais Shanks, vous êtes restés longtemps, plus que prévu et je vois que vous désirez plus, des aventures qu'il n'y a pas à East Blue." elle soupira._

_"Pars avec moi." il demanda avant de continuer lorsqu'il sentit son refus, elle secouait la tête, il voulait la persuader. "Tu aimes la mer, j'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardes, ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas son appel je ne te croirais pas."_

_"Je ne compte pas te mentir. Bien sûr que ça me manque, j'aime naviguer, je veux reprendre la mer." admit Miu._

_"Alors viens avec moi. Partons d'ici, retourne avec moi sur Grand Line. Viens Miu." il demanda, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle._

_"Non. Je ne peux pas Shanks, j'ai abandonné la mer pour une raison, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, c'est trop dangereux." elle refusa._

_"Luffy." comprit Shanks en soupirant_

_"Oui, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est trop jeune. L'emmener serait de la folie, et il a besoin de stabilité, une stabilité qui n'existe pas sur un navire pirate. Il ne sera pas en sécurité non plus, surtout pas en étant mon fils." elle expliqua "Je suis une maman avant toute autre chose Shanks."_

_"J'aurai bien aimé avoir une maman comme ça, prête à me faire passer avant tout le reste." il soupira "Tu as raison, Luffy ne comprends pas les dangers mais même si il les comprenait il est trop jeune. Mais Miu, .. je t'aime, je ne veux pas te quitter." il dit en la serrant plus contre lui._

_"Je t'aime aussi Shanks." dit Miu en se redressant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux "Nous savions tous les deux dans quoi on s'engageait."_

_"Je pourrais rester avec toi." il proposa._

_"Non." refusa de suite Miu._

_"Miu .." dit Shanks interdit, mais aussi un peu blessé devant le refus catégorique de la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait suffisamment pour quitter la mer._

_"Shanks, je t'aime et bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Mais je refuse que tu restes, tu es un pirate. Pas pour les trésors, non toi tu es un pirate pour la liberté et les aventures, c'est ça que tu cherches. Tu ne la trouveras pas ici, tu ne seras jamais pleinement heureux, l'appel de la mer est fort, je le sais. Tu m'aime suffisamment pour renoncer à la mer, mais je t'aime toi, je t'aime comme tu es. Le pirate en toi est une part trop grande pour que je te laisse l'abandonner. Je refuse que tu abandonnes qui tu es pour moi." refusa Miu_

_Shanks l'embrassa fougueusement, il y avait des larmes dans leurs yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En agissant ainsi elle lui avait rappelé pourquoi elle était la femme qu'il aimait, une autre femme aurait accepté sa proposition, mais pas elle, pas Miu. Il savait qu'elle avait en parti raison, il ne se satisferait pas d'une vie de civil, même si il serait heureux avec elle et Luffy, il y aurait toujours un manque. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la mer et son équipage, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Luffy._

 

_L'approche de leur départ définitif poussa Shanks à être encore plus présent, ne partant que pour un jour ou deux maximum à chaque fois. Depuis le jour où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Miu avait été là à chacun de leur retour, néanmoins là elle n'avait pas eu le choix, une de ses patiente devait accoucher et elle devait être à ses côtés. L'accouchement fut long et difficile mais en retournant au village de Fuschia, Miu était satisfaite, elle était épuisée mais la mère et sa fille allait bien et donc ça valait le coup._

_Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que son fils lui saute dans les bras en pleurant et à voir son amant un bras en moins. Il l'avait sacrifié pour sauver son fils, elle n'avait jamais aimé d'avantage Shanks, tout comme elle ne s'en était jamais autant voulu. Elle n'avait pas été là pour son fils, elle n'avait même pas su qu'il était en danger._

_"Ne t'en veux pas chérie." dit fermement Shanks après l'avoir raccompagné chez elle avec Luffy qui s'était endormi pleurant dans les bras de sa mère, Shanks avait mal bien sûr, se faire arracher un bras n'était pas vraiment agréable, néanmoins il voulait passer du temps avec elle et le Doc avait cédé, surtout parce que Miu avait des connaissances médicales et que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait pouvoir garder un œil sur le capitaine._

_"J'aurais du être là." contra Miu, elle avait couché son fils et était en train de changer les bandages du bras de Shanks, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait._

_"Chut." demanda Shanks en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres "Je n'ai pas le moindre regret quand à ma décision. J'ai perdu un bras, et alors ? Ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand et je préfère, et de loin, le perdre en sauvant ton fils plutôt que au cours d'un combat." il le dit fermement, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux afin qu'elle puisse y voir sa certitude. Elle la vit et elle ne perdit pas de temps à l'embrasser en disant des remerciements encore et encore._

_Shanks avait sauvé son fils, il savait que Luffy était la seule raison pour sa présence sur cette île et si il avait été tué à cause d'Higuma, elle n'aurait pas blâmé Shanks, néanmoins il avait perdu son bras pour le protéger à la place. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute quand au fait que Shanks était un homme bien, ou qu'il l'aimait, elle n'en avait plus aucun._

 

_Les pirates durent rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, une fois encore, afin que Shanks ait le temps de s'habituer au fait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un bras, Miu et lui étaient plus proches que jamais, Shanks avait été récalcitrant à l'idée qu'elle voit son bras lorsqu'ils étaient intimes mais elle lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être un idiot et lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde dégoûté par ça._

_Néanmoins ils devaient partir, la veille du jour du départ ils décidèrent de passer un moment que tout les deux, laissant donc les pirates, Luffy et Makino au bar, ils sortirent pour se balader sur la plage. Shanks avait placé son bras restant autour des épaules de la femme qu'il aimait, la collant contre lui tandis qu'ils marchaient._

_"Je ne te redemanderai pas de venir avec moi, je sais déjà ta réponse et je comprends, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose." il dit après un moment de marche tranquille._

_"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Miu curieuse._

_"Une fois Luffy adulte, si on se revoit et qu'on éprouve la même chose l'un pour l'autre, alors tu viendras avec moi, vivre avec moi et naviguer avec moi." demanda Shanks._

_"D'accord." accepta Miu après y avoir réfléchi, elle lui avait dit qu'elle reprendrait la mer une fois que son fils serait parti, elle comptait le faire et si il l'aimait encore alors elle serait heureuse d'être avec lui. Sa réponse lui valut un baiser qui se multiplia vite, avant qu'ils ne décident de reprendre leur marche._

_"Tu vas me manquer." soupira Miu._

_"Toi aussi, plus que je ne saurai le dire."  il dit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui_

_"Le village va être calme sans vous." dit Miu pour les détendre un peu et leur faire oublier le départ du lendemain._

_"Pas sûr non, j'ai entièrement confiance en Luffy pour empêcher que ce soit trop calme."  dit Shanks avec un sourire "Surtout avec son fruit du démon, et je suis toujours désolé pour ça."_

_"Ne t'excuse pas, il n'aurait pas du le manger, je lui ait mieux appris, enfin je le pensais." elle soupira "Je devrai m'excuser, les fruits du démons, même les paramécia peuvent valoir une grosse somme."_

_"On en trouvera d'autre, bien mieux que celui du caoutchouc." il se moqua malgré l'absence du garçon._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, même si trop rapidement, et le moment où ils durent se dire au revoir arriva trop vite à leur goût. Miu dit au revoir à Ben en lui demandant de garder un œil sur Shanks et rapidement la Red Force quitta Fuschia, puis leur vision. Ce soir là Luffy fut inconsolable, le cadeau de son héros serré fort dans ses mains tandis qu'il pleurait le départ de ses amis. Miu le consola de son mieux, se concentrant sur son fils et oubliant pour un temps son chagrin, cela reviendra bien assez tôt._

* * *

_**Quelques mois plus tard**  
_

_Garp arriva quelques mois après le départ des Akagami pirate, comme à chaque visite elle lui laissa son fils et demanda à Makino de garder un œil sur eux. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance relative dans le marine, elle savait qu'il aimait Luffy, néanmoins les techniques qu'il utilisait pour le rendre plus fort n'était pas du tout à son goût, c'était bien trop dangereux. Luffy avait besoin de devenir plus fort, surtout si il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates, mais il était encore très jeune, il n'avait que sept ans. Elle les laissait passer du temps ensemble parce que Garp était le seul lien que Luffy pouvait avoir avec son père, Dragon ne pouvait pas vraiment venir les voir après tout, mais en plus elle avait été élevé par son grand père, ses parents étaient morts durant son enfance. Elle avait adoré son grand père et ne voulait pas priver son fils du peu de famille qu'il avait._

_Elle finissait de soigner un patient blessé lorsque Makino arriva, essoufflée et avec un air effrayé. Miu ne perdit pas une seconde à lui accorder toute son attention._

_"Miu, c'est une catastrophe. Il est totalement fou." dit la barmaid paniquée._

_"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Luffy va bien ?" demanda Miu déjà debout, s'attendant au pire._

_"Luffy n'est pas blessé, enfin je ne crois pas. Ils étaient au bar, ça se passait plutôt bien mais Luffy a finit par dire à Garp qu'il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates, Garp est devenu totalement fou de rage. Il a râlé pendant un moment, hurlé sur Luffy en lui disant de changer d'avis, et finalement il a décidé que tu n'étais pas une bonne mère et qu'il n'allait pas laisser une seconde de plus son petit fils entre tes mains." expliqua Makino._

_"Quoi ? Où est mon fils ?" demanda Miu partagé entre la rage et la panique._

_"Il l'a emmené chez des bandits dans les montages. Les bandits ont peur de lui et sont des bonnes connaissances apparemment." dit Makino inquiète._

_Miu ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire, elle se mit à courir dans la jungle, cherchant son fils avec son haki et le trouvant aisément, surtout vu qu'il était avec Garp qui avait une présence imposante. Mais même sans le haki, il n'aurait pas été difficile de les suivre, Garp n'avait pas été délicat pour faire son chemin dans la jungle. Son fils ait intérêt à aller bien ou le marine allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure._

_Elle arriva facilement à la .... maison des bandits, il y avait une femme très masculine dehors, parlant avec Garp, un autre garçon était aussi présent, autre que son propre fils bien sûr. Elle n'eut qu'à entendre que Garp comptait bel et bien le laisser là pour craquer. Il avait voulu lui prendre son fils, elle ne le tolérerait pas. Ignorant totalement la présence des étrangers, quoiqu'elle était surprise par la présence de l'autre garçon, elle attaqua Garp et l'envoya dans un arbre, plaçant au passage son fils derrière elle, prête à le protéger si nécessaire._

_"Pour qui tu te prends exactement Garp ? Il est mon fils, tu n'as pas le droit de décider quoique ce soit pour lui sans mon accord." elle dit fermement et avec rage._

_"C'est mon petit fils. Il veut devenir un pirate. C'est hors de question tu m'entends, il sera un marine comme moi. Comment as tu pu le laisser avec le Roux bon sang ?" hurla Garp en se relevant "Tu n'es pas du tout responsable, tu n'es pas digne d'être sa mère."_

_C'était la goutte d'eau pour Miu, oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère, comme si il avait à parler après tout ce que Dragon avait subi à cause de lui, avant que l'homme ne décide de quitter totalement son père et de commencer une révolution. Elle avait été amie avec Dragon lors de leur enfance, elle avait été témoin de la violence de Garp, violence dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience en plus. Elle attaqua l'homme et avec force, trop vite pour lui, il répondit bien sûr mais elle avait réussi à le prendre par surprise, il ne put la toucher qu'une fois et elle réussit à tenir le choc._

_"Tu vas m'écouter très soigneusement Garp, Luffy est mon fils que tu le veuilles ou non. Il fera ce qu'il voudra de sa vie, sans ta permission parce que tu n'as absolument rien à dire. Si tu veux avoir la moindre chance que je te laisse le revoir après ça, tu vas devoir te calmer. Plus de **Fist of love** , plus de violence, d'entraînement ou quoique ce soit. Même plus, tu ne pourras plus le voir sans ma surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pousse moi et tu n'auras plus le droit de t'approcher de lui." elle avertit en le tenant par le col de sa chemise. "Son père et moi on n'est loin d'être d'accord sur tout mais je peux t'assurer que sur le fait qu'il est libre de choisir sa vie, il aura notre soutien à tous les deux. Quoique tu en penses. _

_Elle le relâcha ensuite et réceptionna son fils dans ses bras, Luffy avait été inquiet à l'idée d'être séparé de sa mère, surtout pour vivre avec des bandits, comme les crétins qui avaient insulté Makino et Shanks et qui avaient voulu le tuer. C'était leur faute que Shanks avait perdu un bras pour le sauver. Il aimerait bien avoir un ami et le garçon qui lui avait craché dessus semblait vouloir un ami, il avait l'air très seul, mais il préférerait que Ace, c'était le nom que pépé avait dit, vienne avec eux plutôt que de rester ici._

_"Tout va bien mon ange ?" demanda Miu à son fils_

_"Oui." répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire "J'ai même rencontré quelqu'un et je veux être son ami." il dit en montrant Ace du doigt à la fin_

_"On ne pointe pas." réprimanda Miu "Bonjour je suis Miu et vous avez déjà rencontré mon fils, Luffy." elle dit en se tournant vers les bandits et le garçon, tous toujours choqué de ce qu'elle avait fait à Garp._

_"Je vous présente Ace, Dadan et Dogra." dit Garp en se relevant._

_"Maman, est ce que Ace peut venir à la maison ?"demanda de suite Luffy._

_"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu es le bienvenu quand tu le désires Ace." répondit Miu avec un sourire vers le garçon si froid et si en colère, il se contenta d'ailleurs de la fixer en silence._

_"Miu c'est ça ?" demanda Dadan._

_"Oui, c'est bien mon nom." confirma Miu._

_"Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?" demanda Dadan._

_"Bien sûr, Luffy dis au revoir à ton grand père." elle demanda doucement à son fils mais avec un regard noir dans la direction du supposé Héros._

_"Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, votre gosse... aussi. J'aime pas les mioches. Vous êtes fortes et je peux respecter une femme qui fait ça à Garp, un homme aussi d'ailleurs, mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Ne vous approchez pas trop de Ace, il est le fils du démon." dit Dadan sérieusement mais Miu pensait voir plus dans son regard, quoi elle ne savait pas vraiment._

_"Je vous remercie, mais je me moque de son père. Après tout selon beaucoup je ne devrais pas vivre et encore moins avoir des enfants. Tous les enfants ont le droit à une chance, c'est mon point de vue, surtout vu qu'on ne choisit pas ses parents. Si il le désire, il est le bienvenu chez moi." dit fermement Miu, aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua Ace qui avait écouté la conversation, uniquement pour être absolument choqué par ce qu'avait dit Miu._

_Bien évidemment Luffy était intéressé par Ace et il demanda à aller le voir dès le lendemain matin, une demande que Miu autorisa, son fils était têtu de toute façon et elle était d'accord, Ace avait besoin d'amis. Ne le voyant pas rentré le soir, elle partit le chercher, il était bien blessé et elle dut le sauver d'une meute de loup. Une routine s'installa vite, son fils disparaissait tôt le matin et suivait Ace avant de le perdre et il s'attirait des ennuis en tentant de retrouver sa trace. Soit il arrivait à rentrer seul le soir soit elle devait aller le chercher, et une fois son fils à proximité elle le soignait de ses blessures du jour. Ce n'était pas une routine facile pour la maman, mais elle voyait bien la lueur dans le regard de son fils, il était déterminé et il s'occupait tout en devenant plus fort. Certes elle aurait préféré une autre activité mais il était comme ça._

 

_Deux mois et demi, cela faisait deux mois et demi depuis le début de cette routine et c'était la première fois en deux semaines que Luffy n'arrivait pas à rentrer seul pour le repas du soir. Miu était inquiète et s'apprêtait à sortir pour chercher son fils lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver avec son haki, elle ne l'utilisait pas beaucoup, ce n'était pas très utile dans East Blue, mais juste pour surveiller les alentours de la maison, on ne savait jamais quand un danger approchait. Son fils souffrait._

_C'était l'idée qui la fit sortir en courant,  son fils était recouvert de bandages mal mis et était accompagné de Ace et d'un autre garçon, un blond celui là. Si les deux plus vieux étaient moins blessés que Luffy, et elle allait avoir une explication, ils n'étaient pas non plus en grande forme._

_"Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?" elle demanda avant de secouer la tête, une explication pouvait attendre, des soins pour s'assurer de l'étendue des blessures étaient plus urgents. "Vous me le direz plus tard, entrez je vais vous soigner."_

_Elle les guida donc chez elle où elle examina les blessures, soulagées en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé et qu'ils s'en remettraient vite, elle les envoya ensuite au bain avant de les soigner, le tout avec douceur, ce qui attira visiblement la surprise de Ace et Sabo. Miu n'était pas surprise pour Ace, l'attitude des bandits ne l'avait pas fait imaginé une vie choyée, néanmoins ça l'énervait quand même, tout comme chez le blond. Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire mais elle réagissait toujours très mal lorsque des enfants étaient choqués face à de l'attention. Elle les embrassa tous les trois sur le front, ils avaient besoin d'affection, avant de les faire manger et demander une explication._

_Luffy n'hésita pas à lui dire, et bien que Ace et Sabo étaient mal à l'aise au début, ils racontèrent également leur point de vue vis à vis des événements qui avaient conduit à leurs blessures. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, son fils avait tu un secret qui aurait pu mettre deux enfants en danger, néanmoins il avait été torturé à cause de ce secret, et si elle était fière de lui pour avoir tenu ainsi, elle était quand même inquiète. Pour Ace et Sabo, une part d'elle était en colère, ils avaient laissé Luffy dans les mains de ces... ordures, cependant ils n'étaient pas responsables de Luffy et ils n'avaient que trois ans de plus que lui, en plus à la fin ils l'avaient sauvé._

_"Si vous voulez punir Luffy, vous pouvez pas, parce que c'était ma faute." dit Ace qui était un peu inquiet pour le gamin qui l'avait suivi ces dernières semaines, il se sentait un peu protecteur de lui et il ne voulait pas que cette femme le punisse, surtout qu'elle avait l'air forte, ce qu'elle avait fait au vieux schnock en était la preuve._

_"Je ne compte pas punir mon fils." elle dit après avoir regardé Ace, le visage illisible, elle était un peu surprise par son action mais aussi amusée, il était un protecteur et ce n'était que le début, de ça elle n'en doutait pas._

_"Vraiment ?" demanda Luffy avec un sourire incertain, il avait vraiment eu peur de décevoir sa mère, bien plus que de la punition éventuelle. "J'ai pas été prudent et tu dis toujours..." il dit, il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ne le punissait pas._

_"Ta santé et ta sécurité sont extrêmement importantes pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Néanmoins même si je suis inquiète, je suis aussi très fière de toi, tu as tenu ta position face à la violence et tu as protégé deux personnes que tu considérais comme des amis." elle expliqua et sourit en recevant son fils dans ses bras. "Néanmoins tu ne refais pas ça d'accord ?" elle demanda et elle soupira en le sentant se tendre contre elle, il en ferait à sa tête pour les protéger, elle allait juste devoir s'assurer qu'ils soient assez forts pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Oui, ils, c'étaient les deux amis de son fils et de ce fait ils étaient sous sa protection. "Je suis fière de vous deux, et je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé et protégé mon fils. Vous ne l'appréciez pas ou ne le connaissiez pas mais vous l'avez quand même sauvé, alors merci. Félicitations aussi pour votre succès au combat." elle dit aux deux jeunes en les serrant doucement contre elle, les laissant voir le mouvement pour ne pas leur faire peur, ils étaient tendus, clairement ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, néanmoins elle les sentit s'appuyer un peu contre elle, désirant le contact mais ne sachant pas comment réagir. Les bandits n'avaient jamais fait ça à Ace et Sabo ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que ses parents avaient fait ça, si ils l'avaient jamais fait. "Je vais aller prévenir Dadan, Luffy peut vous montrer où dormir, vous pouvez dormir dans sa chambre ou dans la chambre d'ami, c'est comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitiez, surtout toi Sabo, tu ne peux pas retourner vivre au Grey Terminal."_

_Elle les laissa seuls dans la maison, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps entre eux pour s'habituer aux autres mais en plus ils devaient accepter qu'elle était sincère, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur eux mais elle doutait que beaucoup d'adultes dans leurs vies s'étaient comportés comme elle. Même si les bandits, en tout cas Dadan, tenaient bel et bien à Ace, Dadan avait eu l'air rassuré en apprenant que Ace était avec Miu, même si elle apprécia bien moins le sujet de Bluejam, le pirate dont le subalterne avait torturé son fils. Il le paierait, elle s'en assurerait. Sa colère fut aisément mise de côté en voyant les trois enfants riants et plaisantant, elle était heureuse de voir ça, de voir ce moment d'innocence en eux._

 

_Avoir deux enfants supplémentaires était définitivement un changement important, surtout en prenant en compte la quantité de nourriture qu'ils consommaient, néanmoins elle aimait ça, ils étaient heureux et ils prenaient soin les uns des autres. Luffy était très souriant, encore plus que lors du séjour des pirates. Elle les laissait plus ou moins faire, ils étaient libres tant qu'ils respectaient certaines règles qu'elle avait en place. Par exemple l'heure de retour à la maison qui n'était pas négociable, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils cachent si ils étaient blessés, même si ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Ce n'était que quelques règles mais ils les suivaient toutes, ce qui était un soulagement pour Miu, elle ne voulait pas les gronder, mais elle le ferait si ils la forçaient._

_Ce qu'elle aimait le plus voir c'était leur comportement qui changeaient vis à vis d'elle. Ace au début avait été distant et il n'avait pas su comment se comporter envers elle et l'affection qu'elle lui portait naturellement, mais peu à peu il se détendait. Il aimait qu'un adulte prenne soin de lui sans pour autant l'étouffer, qu'elle le soigne et fasse attention à lui, néanmoins il avait un problème et elle le voyait mais ne faisait rien, c'était juste adorable. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Luffy lui l'appelait maman, c'était ce qu'elle était après tout et Sabo l'appelait Miu, mais un maman était parfois sorti ce qui le faisait toujours rougir. Ace en attendant de se décider, faisait en sorte de phrases où il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner un nom précis. Sabo de son côté était un peu hésitant néanmoins il semblait réellement vouloir une présence maternelle dans sa vie._

_"Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?" elle demanda un jour après les avoir cherché, Dadan lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait du saké, ils allaient parfois voir les bandits néanmoins ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils aient une excellente raison, parce que c'était interdit et ils le savaient._

_"Euh..." dit Ace en baissant les yeux._

_"C'est à dire que ...." dit Sabo en même temps._

_"On est frère maman." dit fièrement Luffy "Quand on boit du saké on devient frère."_

_"Vraiment ?" dit Miu en levant un sourcil._

_"Oui." confirma Luffy toujours avec son grand sourire_

_"Je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai trois fils alors." finit par dire la femme. C'était clairement la chose à dire vu que Sabo et Luffy se jetèrent dans ses bras et Ace suivant un instant plus tard._

_"Maman." les trois garçons dirent heureux._

_"Vous allez quand même avoir des problèmes pour le saké." elle avertit._

 

_Miu était dehors en train de regarder les étoiles, ils avaient fait un festin pour fêter le fait qu'elle était désormais leur mère, qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils étaient surtout une famille._

_"Je peux te parler ?" demanda Ace en sortant la rejoindre dehors, il s'était couché avec ses frères mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir et il était sorti pour justement l'apprendre._

_"Bien sûr, assieds toi." invita Miu en levant son bras pour le placer autour de lui, elle était un peu inquiète, il avait l'air très sérieux._

_"Tu le pensais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?" il demanda en baissant les yeux, regardant ses genoux._

_"Quand j'ai dit que j'avais trois fils ? Bien sûr. Je vous considère comme mes fils, Sabo et toi depuis quelques temps déjà." elle acquiesça._

_"Même si Dadan t'a dit que j'étais le fils du démon ?" il demanda sans lever la tête._

_"Tu as entendu ça." soupira Miu "Oui quelque soit ton père, tu es toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, un enfant n'est pas coupable des actions de leur parents."_

_"Mais mon père c'est un démon. J'aurais jamais du naître, ma mère est morte à cause de moi." dit Ace._

_"Elle est morte à ta naissance ?" demanda Miu, il acquiesça et elle eut envie de jurer contre Garp, il aurait du lui parler, le rassurer. "Je ne connais pas tes parents trésor, mais je sais une chose, même si j'étais morte en donnant naissance à Luffy, ça n'aurait pas été sa faute. Ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle te considérait comme un cadeau et tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui c'est passé, elle a choisi de te mettre au monde, c'était son choix et à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose. Ensuite tout le monde a le droit de naître et ceux qui disent le contraire sont des idiots. Il ne faut pas les écouter. Le gouvernement aime dire que des gens ne devraient pas naître, en général des enfants de pirates, mais c'est pas à eux de décider ce genre de chose. On naît, un point c'est tout, ce qui est important c'est ce qu'on choisit de faire avec notre vie."_

_"Mon père est Gold Roger." avoua Ace après un moment de silence où il absorba ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il voulait la croire, croire qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas mais il doutait, il se recroquevilla un peu en attente, mais au lieu de se faire frapper ou pousser, elle le serra contre elle._

_"Tu n'es pas un monstre et qui est ton père ne devrait pas compter. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Roger mais j'ai connu deux personnes qui le connaissaient et ils n'étaient pas des monstres, pourtant ils avaient choisi de naviguer avec lui. Je ne vais pas juger son fils comme un monstre. Tu as le droit d'exister Ace, tu as le droit de vivre et de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire." elle dit en le réconfortant "Tu es mon fils quoiqu'il en soit."_

_Ace craqua totalement, il pleura dans les bras de sa mère d'adoption longtemps, soulagé d'être accepté ainsi et qu'on lui dise qu'il avait le droit de vivre._

 

 

* * *

_Miu ne pouvait plus stopper ses larmes, son fils, son ange était mort et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le protéger. Elle avait sauvé Ace et Luffy mais pas Sabo. Il avait été tué par un dragon céleste et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une certaine ironie là dedans, elle avait passé des années à s'opposer à eux et ils avaient fini par lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, son fils. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire quoique ce soit pour se venger, parce que ça mettrait ses fils restants en danger, deux D, ils ne les laisseraient jamais vivre. Encore moins le fils de Dragon et d'une Hitis._

_Cette semaine aurait pu sortir de son pire cauchemar, elle n'aurait pas été pire, elle avait pu battre Bluejam et protéger ses fils mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre les parents de Sabo, non seulement elle n'avait pas su qui c'était mais en plus ça les aurait tous mis en danger. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir fait à présent, Sabo avait fait en sorte de se libérer mais il s'était fait tuer ensuite._

_Même le fait qu'elle ait tué Bluejam et ses hommes ne la calmait pas, ses fils n'auraient plus jamais à les craindre mais c'était qu'une piètre consolation. Bluejam était certes plutôt doué pour East Blue, mais elle était une femme recherchée par la marine à plus de 500 millions, il ne faisait pas le poids, encore moins après qu'il ait tenté de tuer ses fils._

_Elle avait porté Luffy, il avait été blessé, et tenu la main de Ace pour sortir de ce brasier, heureusement ils étaient tombés sur les bandits, eux aussi ils avaient été inquiet pour les frères, c'était une bonne chose parce que sinon ils auraient risqué d'être en danger à cause des flammes. Elle avait manqué de perdre deux de ses fils, uniquement pour les sauver et apprendre que son troisième était mort. Elle n'avait jamais autant haï les dragons célestes mais là même sa haine et sa rage ne faisaient pas le poids face à son chagrin, elle était inconsolable. Une partie de son cœur était comme arrachée._

_"Maman ?" l'appela Ace, elle leva la tête, tenta de cacher ses larmes mais c'était en vain, elle pleurait trop et depuis un trop long moment pour que ça fonctionne vraiment._

_"Oui trésor ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" elle demanda en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il s'y blottit volontiers en secouant la tête pour donner sa réponse._

_"Pourquoi tu as dit que je causerai la mort de Luffy si je vengeais Sabo ?" demanda Ace après un moment où il profita du réconfort qu'offrait sa mère._

_"C'est compliqué." souffla Miu, elle avait dit ça pour qu'il se calme et ne parte pas tuer le Tenryubito quand elle aurait le dos tourné, c'était vrai après tout mais elle n'avait pas voulu en parler. "Il y longtemps plusieurs royaumes ont formé une alliance, on ne sait plus pourquoi, ça a été effacé de l'histoire, mais à la fin cette alliance a formé le gouvernement mondial, il s'est étendu depuis, beaucoup. Les familles de ces royaumes les ont quitté, donnant leurs royaumes à d'autres familles, pour partir s'installer dans une ville qui s'appelle Marie Joie aussi dît la Terre Sainte et ils sont devenus une sorte de super royauté, ils sont considérés comme des dieux presque. On les appelle les Dragons Célestes. Si tu les touches ou qu'ils le désirent ils peuvent ordonner aux Amiraux, le grade supérieur à Garp, de les tuer, ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent sans la moindre conséquence. Tuer un enfant parce qu'il a frappé un dragon céleste, ce n'est rien. Il a tué Sabo juste parce qu'il était sur son chemin et pour ça il aurait pu demander la destruction de l'île. Je veux venger ton frère Ace, n'en doute pas, mais pas aux prix de vos vies. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, ou de perdre Luffy."_

_"Maman ?" demanda Ace en enlevant sa tête de l'épaule de Miu._

_"Il n'y a pas de douleur plus grande pour un parent que de perdre son enfant." elle admit avec une voix brisée._

_"T'en fais pas maman, on va devenir super fort. Luffy et moi on mourra pas. Tu n'auras plus à pleurer, je te le promets." jura Ace en voulant la réconforter._

_Miu ne put retenir un léger sourire, son fils était encore très innocent et elle en était heureuse, c'était une promesse qu'il pouvait tenir, néanmoins elle comptait tout faire pour qu'il le puisse, pour qu'elle ne perde jamais Ace et Luffy. Elle les protégerait._

_"Je t'aime Ace." elle dit en le serrant contre elle plus fort._

_"Je t'aime aussi maman." il dit en souriant un peu. "T'en fais pas je protégerai Luffy et je te protégerai aussi."_

_"Trésor, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège." elle lui dit touchée._

_"Comment tu as fais pour le battre aussi facilement ?" il demanda ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ses émotions, il était rouge depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. "Tu étais super forte."_

_"J'étais sur Grand Line avant la naissance de ton petit frère." elle admit, elle ne comptait pas raconter toute son histoire néanmoins elle pouvait lui dire un peu._

_"T'étais une pirate ?" demanda excité Ace._

_"Non, j'étais pas une pirate. Je m'attirais juste des ennuis en aidant les autres." elle expliqua._

_"Tu faisais quoi ?" il demanda curieux._

_"Dans certains endroits du monde il y a des gens qui sont des esclaves, ils n'ont pas le choix et ils souffrent souvent. Il y a tout un commerce d'êtres humains, et moi je libérais des esclaves et je les aidais à s'enfuir et à commencer une nouvelle vie, prendre un nouveau départ. En faisant ça, je devais parfois combattre un peu et comme c'était une occupation assez dangereuse, je m’entraînais beaucoup. J'ai continué après ma grossesse à m'entraîner pour être prête si un jour quelqu'un vous menace, je suis juste désolée de ne pas avoir pu protéger Sabo." elle dit tristement à la fin._

_"C'était pas ta faute, j'aurais du aller le chercher." il dit en baissant la tête._

_"C'est pas ta faute." assura Miu, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent débattre sur qui était responsable, une petite voix se fit entendre._

_"Maman ? Ace ?" appela Luffy, se frottant les yeux d'une main et tenant son chapeau comme une peluche de l'autre. Il fit la moue en voyant sa mère et son frère se faire un câlin sans lui, et il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre._

_"Si on allait se coucher, tous les trois ?" proposa Miu après un moment, le réconfort serait agréable pour tout le monde après tout._

_Ils passèrent donc la nuit ensemble, Ace et Luffy de chaque côté de leur mère et elle les serrant contre elle, refusant presque de les lâcher. Elle avait failli les perdre et ne se le pardonnerait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se pardonnerait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Sabo._

 

* * *

_"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut trésor ?" demanda Miu en regardant son aîné, ses dix sept ans étaient arrivés et du coup il quittait l'île._

_"Oui maman." fit mine de soupirer Ace, même si il adorait qu'elle prenne soin de lui comme ça, des années après qu'elle l'ait adopté et il était toujours surpris d'être autant aimé. "T'en fais pas, tu sais bien que je sais me débrouiller."_

_"Je sais mais tu t'en vas et tu vas me manquer, énormément. Alors tu prends soin de toi, tu es prudent, ne soit pas idiot et apprends à choisir tes adversaires." elle avertit en lui prenant son visage dans ses mains._

_"Promis maman." assura Ace. "Je ferais aussi plein de bruit pour que tu aies des nouvelles de moi dans le journal."_

_"J'y compte bien." sourit Miu résignée._

_"Tout ira bien maman. Tu prends aussi soin de toi et de Luffy d'accord ?" il demanda, elle était inquiète pour lui, il en avait conscience mais il l'était aussi pour elle._

_"Bien sûr." dit Miu avec un sourire._

_"Je compte aller voir Shanks, tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?" il demanda, il ignorait quelle sorte de relation sa mère avait avec le héros de son frère, mais il savait qu'elle tenait à lui. Il voulait voir qui était Shanks, savoir si il était digne de sa mère vu qu'il était presque sûr qu'ils avaient été un couple, mais aussi il voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Luffy._

_"N'oublie pas, je t'aime, tu vis sans regret trésor." elle lui rappela "Tu fais attention à toi, à ton chapeau et tes bijoux. Et si besoin, je ferai tout pour venir t'aider."_

_Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, le chapeau était un cadeau de Luffy pour qu'il en ait un aussi, Sabo en avait aussi eu un après tout. Et Miu lui avait offert le collier et son bracelet, un signe qu'elle était là._

_"Promis maman, tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime." dit Ace en la prenant dans ses bras, il la relâcha pour prendre son frère et lui dire aussi au revoir, Miu le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front._

_Il allait prouver sa valeur au monde, il était plus que le fils de son père._

_"Il va me manquer maman." admit Luffy une fois qu'ils virent Ace au large, sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras autant pour le consoler que pour elle même._

_"Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi." soupira Miu "Allez, on rentre à la maison. Dadan tu mange avec nous ce soir ?"_

_"Okay." accepta Dadan en cachant ses larmes, elle s'était attachée à Ace._

* * *

_Les trois ans qui séparaient Luffy de son dix septième anniversaire passa bien trop vite au goût de Miu. Ace avait tenu parole, il passait souvent dans le journal et elle avait accroché chaque avis de recherche au mur, pour la plus grande joie de Luffy, qui s'entraînait tous les jours. Et finalement c'était le grand jour, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le départ de Ace, néanmoins il ne tenait plus en place et elle n'avait pas le cœur de le forcer à rester._

_"Tu es prudent d'accord mon chéri ?" demanda Miu à Luffy qui avait un énorme sourire._

_"Promis maman et tu verras je deviendrais encore plus fort que Ace. Et que Shanks. Je deviendrai le roi des pirates." assura Luffy._

_"J'en doute pas une seule seconde." assura Miu "Tu prends soin de toi d'accord ? Et tu vas te trouver un bon équipage, n'oublie pas que le docteur est important tout comme le cuisinier et le navigateur. Le musicien ne doit pas être ta priorité."_

_"Oui maman." admit Luffy avec une moue. " Tu prends soin de toi aussi d'accord ? Va voir Dadan et Makino aussi."_

_"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon chéri. N'oublie pas je t'aime et tu dois vivre sans le moindre regret." elle lui dit sérieusement._

_"Je t'aime maman, et ne t'en fais pas je ne regretterai rien." assura Luffy._

_"Allez vas y. Ton aventure t'attend." elle l'encouragea._

_"Au revoir tout le monde. Sabo tu es parti en premier et Ace t'a suivi mais c'est mon tour maintenant. Regardez moi." dit Luffy en partant._

_Miu tint bon jusqu'au moment où elle fut sure que son fils ne pouvait plus la voir, avant de s'effondrer en larme. Elle avait pleuré après le départ de Ace mais elle avait encore eu Luffy, là ils étaient tous les deux partis. Makino la rattrapa et la serra contre elle._

_"Ils me manquent Makino, mes petits garçons." elle pleura "Ils sont partis."_

_"Si tu leur avait demandé ils seraient restés tu sais." dit Makino après un moment où elle s'était contenté de la consoler de son mieux._

_"Ils n'auraient pas été heureux." elle dit un peu plus calme à présent."Je crois que je vais rentrer."_

_Makino chercha bien à la faire changer d'avis, la faire rester avec elle quelques jours pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, mais Luffy n'avait pas hérité de toute son obstination de son père, loin de là même._

_Elle était malheureuse que ses fils ne soient plus avec elle, c'était clair mais en voyant le sourire en coin de Ace sur son avis de recherche, et le grand de Luffy sur le sien, elle ne pouvait pas le regretter. Ils étaient heureux._

* * *

_Les mois passèrent lentement pour Miu, elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait aller à présent que ses fils avaient quitté Dawn, la lueur de ses journées étaient la lecture du journal, Ace était apparu souvent bien sûr, néanmoins comparé à Luffy, c'était rien. Chute de toutes les grosses têtes de East Blue. Grosse montée de son avis de recherche juste après la défaite de Crocodile. Déclaration de guerre contre le gouvernement... C'était difficile de connaître tous les faits avec le journal, néanmoins elle le lisait avidement curieuse de l'équipage qu'avait rassemblé son fils, un petit équipage mais elle était sûre qu'ils iraient loin._

_Miu rentrait à peine chez elle, elle avait du soigner beaucoup de malades, lorsque Dadan arriva pâle et paniquée, un journal dans les mains._

_"Tu es au courant ?" demanda la bandit._

_"Au courant de quoi ?" questionna Miu inquiète._

_"Ace a été capturé, il va être exécuté." dit Dadan en lui donnant le journal. Miu arriva à peine à l'attraper lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous elle._

_"Ils savent." elle souffla après avoir lu l'article._

_"Quoi ?" demanda surprise Dadan._

_"Ils savent qui est son père. Ils ne risqueraient pas une guerre contre Barbe Blanche sinon." elle dit en regardant paniquée Dadan._

_"Mais comment ?" s'exclama Dadan, ils avaient été très prudent vis à vis de ce secret._

_"Je suis sûre que c'est Garp, et si c'est le cas alors je vais le tuer." dit Miu avec colère. "Faut que je me dépêche." elle dit en se relevant._

_"Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda Dadan qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait._

_"Je vais sauver mon fils. Si ils croient que je vais les laisser l'exécuter sans rien faire, ils ont tort." elle dit avec colère._

_"Miu réfléchis deux minutes, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver à temps. C'est trop loin, tu n'y arriveras jamais en bateau." raisonna Dadan._

_"Pas par bateau, mais en volant oui. Je dois faire mes affaires, alors pousse toi ou laisse moi passer." elle se hâta d'aller vers un sac. Dadan ne protesta plus, elle reconnaissait l'éclat dans ses yeux verts, elle était déterminée et rien ne tiendrait sur son chemin, Dadan avait presque pitié des marines, presque parce qu'elle aimait bien Ace et qu'elle voudrait faire pareil, sauver le gamin. Elle l'aida donc à faire ses affaires, elle savait que Miu ne reviendrait plus à Dawn, pas après s'être ouvertement opposée au gouvernement pour sauver le fils du Roi des Pirates._

_C'était rapide, Miu avait toujours étais prête à la possibilité qu'elle allait devoir partir rapidement, même si elle avait pensé que ce serait avec ses fils parce que quelqu'un aurait appris pour Luffy d'abord, puis Ace. Elle attrapa donc son sac de vêtement, son sabre et des objets ayant une valeur sentimentale, la plupart offerts par ses fils. En sortant de la maison elle vit que Dadan avait prévenu les bandits et Makino, ils étaient tous là, même le maire._

_Les adieux furent rapides, ils manquaient de temps néanmoins elle était triste de les quitter, ils étaient de bons amis. Elle sortit une Vivre Card qui était de Shakky, une fois à Sabaody trouver Marine Ford serait facile. Elle alla jusqu'à la plage et avec un dernier regard vers sa maison, la maison où elle avait passé toutes ces années avec ses fils, elle se transforma un oiseau, sa forme Hitie, et elle s'envola._

_Miu vola chaque jour de toutes ses forces, essayant de faire le plus de chemin possible avant de s'arrêter, néanmoins il lui fallut quand même une semaine avant d'y arriver et elle craignait vraiment l'idée d'arriver trop tard, que Ace soit déjà mort et elle n'osait pas penser à ce qui se passait avec Luffy, elle savait que son plus jeune ne resterait pas à l'écart de l'exécution de son frère._

_Elle finit par arriver, tard mais ses fils étaient vivants et c'était le plus important. Luffy était bel et bien là, il y avait aussi Ivankov, elle avait rencontré l'okama du temps de sa relation avec Dragon, enfin le jour de leur séparation, il y avait aussi Barbe Blanche et ses alliés ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Garp était aussi là, loin et il ne faisait rien du tout, il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il ait touché, ou qu'il touche encore à ses fils. Elle était absolument furieuse mais avant de se charger de son ... beau-père, elle avait une cible plus évidente en visuel. A savoir l'amiral Aikanu, détenteur du fruit du magma et qui était en train d'attaquer ses fils, plus particulièrement qui était en train d'attaquer son jeune fils alors qu'il semblait incapable de bouger._

_Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, elle commença à inverser sa transformation, retournant à sa forme humaine, et elle recouvra sa main avec le fluide de l'armement pour bloquer son approche, elle leva ensuite le genou et recouvert lui aussi de son haki, elle lui envoya dans le nez, le brisant et poussant le marine à reculer. Elle se mit ensuite entre lui et ses fils, qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement vers eux et elle allait le tuer._

 

* * *

_**"Maman." les deux s'exclamèrent ensemble** _

 

Le choc était absolu sur le champ de bataille, pirate et marine, avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Non seulement cette femme, une inconnue pour presque tous, avait réussi à repousser Aikanu et à sauver Ace, mais en plus les deux frères l'avaient appelé maman. Si tout le monde savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la mère biologique de Ace, vu que Portgas D. Rouge était morte en lui donnant naissance, ça voulait probablement dire qu'elle était la mère de Monkey D. Luffy, alias elle avait été avec Dragon, le Révolutionnaire. Pour autant même si la plupart des gens étaient surpris vis à vis de ça, les plus informés avaient quand même reconnu la transformation, Sengoku était du nombre. Il avait de suite reconnu qu'elle était une Hitis, une survivante d'une île qui avait subi un Buster Call, longtemps avant Ohara quoique cette destruction avait pu rester secrète. Les Hitis avaient été des gens avec le don naturel de la transformation animale, un seul animal pour chaque normalement, le tout sans fruit du démon. 

Cette transformation et le sabre à sa ceinture faisait qu'il la reconnaissait, elle était la Salvatrice, une femme qui avait libéré des esclaves et qui s'était attaqué à des bases du gouvernement après s'être échappé d'une d'entre elle où on l'avait gardé comme cobaye afin d'essayer de reproduire la transformation pour les marines. En plus de la Salvatrice, elle était la mère de Monkey D. Luffy. Comment Garp n'avait rien su ? L'amiral en chef savait que son vieil ami n'en savait rien, l'expression de surprise sur son visage était trop sincère, trop claire.

"Vous deux ça va ?" demanda Miu, sans bouger ou se retourner vers eux, ne quittant pas Aikanu des yeux.

"Oui maman." répondit Luffy sans hésiter, il reconnaissait le ton de sa mère et savait qu'elle était très, très énervée. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?"demanda Ace en craquant, non seulement Oyaji était venu avec ses nakamas, mais aussi Luffy et maintenant sa mère. 

"Un autre ton, jeune homme." reprit Miu, ses habitudes de mère refaisant le dessus malgré la situation. "Et je t'ai dit que si tu avais besoin alors je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi et pour te protéger. Je suis partie de l'île dès que j'ai appris." 

"Maman ?" commenta Aikanu en se relevant, tout en se tenant le nez qui saignait abondamment. "Tu es donc la copine de Dragon. Etre une hitie n'était pas suffisant ?" il cracha "Je vais tuer deux démons et une femme qui aurait du mourir il y a des années."

Ace ferma les poings en entendant le nom qu'avait l'amiral envers sa mère, il ne savait pas ce qu'était une hitie mais il n'aimait pas ça, il ne le laisserait pas toucher à sa mère, pas à une des rares personnes qui l'avait aimé de manière inconditionnelle et sans la moindre hésitation. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne réagis pas comme il faut ?" demanda Miu en voyant l'air surpris de l'amiral. "Je dois admettre que le jour où j'ai appris que tu étais devenu amiral, je me suis sérieusement demandé ce que le gouvernement faisait, parce que même pour eux la connerie était énorme.  Un soucis Sakazuki ? Je ne réagis pas comme tu le pensais avec ton tout petit cerveau. Les paroles d'un homme comme toi ne m'atteignent pas, je n'écoute jamais les gens qui pensent que mes enfants n'auraient pas du naître, ils valent bien plus que leur génétique, ils sont bien plus que simplement les fils de quelqu'un et c'est parce que les gens comme toi sont incapable de voir plus loin que jamais vous ne pourrez lutter contre eux. Jamais vraiment les atteindre."

"Ils ne partiront pas d'ici vivants." grogna Aikanu "Pas tant que je respire, je ne les laisserait pas quitter l'île." 

"Ça ça peut s'arranger. Je les protégerai quoiqu'il m'en coûte." jura Miu "Tu ne toucheras pas à mes fils."

Ace et Luffy étaient comme figés, ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup du visage de leur mère mais ils voyaient assez, Luffy était dans les bras de Ace, pour savoir qu'elle était absolument folle de rage. Si son expression n'était pas suffisante alors son ton l'était, elle n'avait même pas été comme ça face à Bluejam et elle l'avait détesté. Elle était absolument calme, sa rage était froide, c'était le pire chez elle.

"Ace, Luffy, partez d'ici. Ivankov je suppose que je peux compter sur toi pour assurer leur sécurité." demanda Miu en sortant son sabre de son fourreau.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Ivankov, qui ne tenait certainement pas à s'opposer à elle, même si il voulait ça à la base, Luffy devait quitter Marine Ford avec son frère. 

"Maman, non." protesta Luffy "Je te laisse pas."

"Moi non plus." soutint Ace.

"Ce n'est pas discutable, vous partez." ordonna Miu. "Luffy, tu es épuisé ainsi que gravement blessé et Ace tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux."

"Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez faire." dit Aikanu en attaquant à nouveau, mais Miu le bloqua à nouveau, c'était pas vraiment difficile à faire il était tellement hors de lui qu'il ne semblait pas savoir ce que finesse et stratégie voulait dire, uniquement une attaque directe brutale, et ça elle pouvait le contrer, elle avait fait face à Garp assez souvent.

"Faites tous très attention, cette femme est Colar Miu, aussi connu comme la Salvatrice, recherché pour 580 millions. Une survivante de l'île d'Hitis et elle est bien la mère biologique de Monke D. Luffy et la mère adoptive de Portgas D.  Ace." avertit Sengoku.

Miu ne réagit pas en sentant les réactions de nombres de marines en entendant qu'elle était une Hitis, le gouvernement avait fait courir des rumeurs pour dire que les Hitis étaient des bêtes à apparence humaine, extrêmement sanguinaires. 

"Ivankov, s'il te plait." répéta Miu en sentant Luffy derrière elle, néanmoins ce ne fut pas l'okama qui s'en chargea, mais l'homme poisson Jimbei qui était aussi un Grand Corsaire. Elle ne savait pas quel était son lien avec son fils mais elle lui était reconnaissante, si il avait pu aussi prendre son aîné elle aurait été contente. Néanmoins elle le connaissait bien, Ace était têtu, il ne voudrait pas la laisser, surtout vu qu'il se blâmait. "Ace recule, rejoins ton équipage." 

"Non maman, tu es là à cause de moi." dit Ace, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait. "Je ne te laisserai pas seule, surtout pas contre un amiral et encore moins contre lui."

"Premièrement je suis là de ma propre volonté, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion. Deuxièmement je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, c'est moi l'adulte et ta mère."

"Je suis un adulte." protesta Ace.

Néanmoins il ne put rien dire de plus vu qu'Akainu repassait à l'attaque, Miu repoussa Ace vers ses deux nakamas, deux commandants, pour se concentrer sur l'amiral sans avoir à, trop, s'inquiéter pour son fils. Elle ignora totalement les discussions que tentaient d'avoir Aikanu, uniquement concernée par le battre le plus vite possible. Elle était certes hors circuit depuis le début de sa grossesse, néanmoins elle avait continué à s'entraîner et devoir élever trois enfants extrêmement actifs, puis deux, lui avait permis de garder la forme, devenant endurante et bien plus rapide qu'auparavant. Elle était aussi extrêmement alerte, ce qui veut dire qu'elle était très consciente vis à vis de ses enfants, elle gardait donc même maintenant un œil sur Ace tout comme sur Luffy, même si il était plus loin. 

Elle vit donc Kizaru qui commençait à s'attaquer à son fils, elle cherchait à se débarrasser d'Aikanu le plus vite possible, elle avait cependant oublié un léger détail, elle n'était pas le seul parent adoptif de Ace, un homme était tout aussi déterminé à ce qu'il s'en sorte et apparemment avait décidé de lui donner un coup de main. En effet Barbe Blanche vint l'aider à se charger d'Aikanu, l'envoyant valser avec un de ses coups de poings.

"Va, je m'occupe de lui." dit le capitaine pirate, elle n'hésita pas, il était blessé mais non seulement elle était sûre qu'il était encore capable de se battre, mais surtout elle voulait protéger son fils. Ace la suivit après une seconde d'hésitation. 

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris maman ? La marine sait qui tu es maintenant." protesta Ace en courant, il était inquiet pour elle. 

"Mes fils ont toujours été ma priorité Ace, vous passez avant tout le reste tous les deux. En plus ça faisait un moment que je pensais quitter Dawn, la maison était trop vide sans vous, je pensais reprendre du service avec les esclaves. Peut être même retrouver un certain dragon céleste." elle admit avant de sauter pour rejoindre Kizaru et bloquer le chemin qui menait à son fils, lui donnant l'opportunité de continuer à fuir, ou plutôt de donner aux gens qui le portaient le temps de fuir.

Le combat entre la mère et l'amiral de lumière ne dura pas longtemps, en effet Barbe Blanche intervint de nouveau quoique pas de la même manière, cette fois il créa un fossé entre ses hommes et la marine, forçant ainsi un autre équipage pirate à se montrer, un équipage qui fit un peu pâlir Miu, elle reconnaissait quelques têtes et c'était vraiment pas bon. En se tournant vers son aîné elle vit que lui n'était pas pâle, à la place il était fou de rage, il connaissait un des hommes, c'était évident.

"Qui est ce Ace ?" demanda Miu en les regardant avec attention, elle n'en connaissait pas quelques uns du coup elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, cependant son fils regardait celui qui semblait être le capitaine, un homme repoussant avec une barbe noire et des bijoux tape à l’œil.

"Celui qui m'a livré à la marine, il était sous mes ordres et il a tué un ami à moi." dit Ace sans le quitter des yeux, il était fou furieux et Miu ne perdit pas de temps à mettre une main sur son bras, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire quelque chose de stupide, encore.

"Une pourriture donc." elle conclut, elle allait surveiller son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aille pas, elle le sauverait aussi souvent qu'elle pourrait néanmoins aucune raison qu'il se mette en danger à nouveau aujourd'hui, ils devaient déjà sortir de cette guerre, mais elle se chargerait de l'homme qui avait donné son fils aux marines un jour où l'autre.  

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il fut distrait rapidement, d'un côté il n'allait pas faire une énorme bêtise, néanmoins ce qui se passait était certainement pire. Barbe Blanche ne tenait plus, il était déjà trop blessé avant, et là il se prenait coup après coup. Ils le regardèrent mourir, debout, proclamant le début d'une nouvelle ère et l'existence du One Piece.

Miu sentit le chagrin de son fils, elle voulait le réconforter mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas avec Kizaru qui était toujours déterminé à attaquer Luffy. Il tenta de le toucher avec ses rayons de lumière mais elle put les intercepter avec son sabre. Elle fut rapidement soulagée, en effet Jimbei avait réussi à évacuer Luffy, il était à bord d'un sous marin, dans les mains d'un autre pirate, elle ne le connaissait pas et cela l'inquiétait un peu mais elle savait  qu'il était un médecin et c'était de dont son fils avait besoin, et si jamais son fils mourrait à cause de Trafalgar Law et bien le supernova allait avoir une mauvaise surprise. Néanmoins malgré son inquiétude, ce n'était pas une priorité, en effet la mort de Barbe Blanche avait galvanisé les marines qui attaquaient avec vigueur, ils voulaient la mort de Ace et elle allait le protéger, qu'importe le nombre de combat qu'elle allait devoir mener. Son instinct de médecin la poussait à essayer de sauver le plus de gens possible mais ça n'était pas possible, elle devait protéger son fils et ça aurait toujours la priorité, néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire que voir toutes ces morts, ces blessures ne la secouaient pas. 

Aikanu arrivait sur eux, elle était prête à l'affronter si nécessaire néanmoins elle n'en eux pas besoin, un soldat avait tenté de stopper le chien enragé mais avant que l'amiral ne puisse le tuer, et il en avait eu l'intention, quelqu'un s'était interposé. Une personne extrêmement familière, Shanks était là et grâce à lui la guerre s'arrêta. Ses fils étaient sains et saufs. Néanmoins son travail ne faisait que commencer, elle allait aider les gens, autant que possible.

 

* * *

Elle monta donc à bord d'un des vaisseaux de flotte de l'équipage de Ace, et elle ne perdit pas de temps à aller aider les blessés, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'infirmiers ou de docteur liés à l'équipage, ils étaient partis sans eux pour les protéger visiblement et du coup il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde capable d'aider. Les quelques médecins étaient ravis d'avoir de l'aide, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde ayant besoin de soins. Elle se concentra sur ça, sur les gens à soigner ignorant le reste, sachant juste que son fils était derrière elle, ou en tout cas pas loin, elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, ça la rassurait. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger ou quoique ce soit et au pire elle était capable de se défendre, mais comme ça elle savait qu'il était sain et sauf.

Elle travailla ainsi pendant des heures, soignant les plus blessés en priorité avant de finalement pouvoir se reposer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, le vol de ces derniers jours puis le combat et là des heures de soins, elle était épuisée. 

"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide." lui dit un médecin "Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, vous en avez besoin."

"Viens maman, tu dois manger quelque chose." invita Ace qui avait été soigné plus tôt. Miu se laissa guider par son fils, il la mena jusqu'au pont et la fit s'asseoir avant d'aller lui chercher à manger, mais aussi pour lui, les cuisiniers le chouchoutaient vu qu'il revint avec un énorme plateau pour lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, un silence confortable mais Miu voyait les coups d'oeils de son aîné, il avait des questions mais il la laissait manger un peu avant de lui en poser, ce qu'elle appréciait. 

"Tu es recherchée pour plus 500 millions, tu m'avais dit que tu avait fait des trucs pour les esclaves mais jamais que t'étais recherchée ou que ta prime était aussi grosse. Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire survivante des Hitis ?" il demanda après un moment. 

"Les Hitis étaient les habitants d'une île située près de Grand Line mais dans le Calm Belt. Chaque habitant qui avait une marque sur le corps avait le don de se transformer en un animal, ce sans fruit du démon." expliqua doucement Miu. 

"La fleur sur ta taille ?" releva Ace.

"Oui, j'étais une enfant lorsque le gouvernement mondial a ordonné la destruction de l'île. Un Buster Call, mon grand père et moi on était les deux seuls survivants, enfin de ce que je sais. On a atterri à East Blue et on est resté à Dawn où j'ai appris à maîtriser ma transformation et à le dissimuler. A mes 16 ans j'ai quitté l'île, mon grand père était mort et je voulais voir le monde, mais surtout je voulais comprendre pourquoi on avait fait ça à mon peuple, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. J'ai survécu toute seule pendant un moment, Dragon m'avait aidé à apprendre des techniques de combat et mon grand père avait fait pareil, il savait que je serai en danger si on apprenait mes origines. Et puis un jour, peu après mes 17 ans, les choses ont mal tourné. Pour survivre à un combat j'ai utilisé ma transformation, ça n'aurait pas été grave, les gens auraient pu l'attribuer à un fruit du démon mais ma marque avait été vu par un marine qui était pas loin et j'ai été capturé. Mon peuple restait à l'écart nous nous concentrions sur notre communauté, sur notre transformation et on essayait de la comprendre, tout le monde n'était pas touché après tout. Le gouvernement mondial avait voulu des réponses et une manière de copier le phénomène, les Hitis avaient refusé de les aider à trois reprises et du coup mon peuple avait été jugé trop dangereux pour continuer à exister. Cependant comme j'étais envie, les scientifiques voulaient comprendre comment copier ça pour le donner aux marines. C'était sans succès, j'avais observé les laboratoires à la recherche d'une sortie et je commençais à avoir un plan quand j'ai entendu des murmures vis à vis de la suite des opérations : à savoir ils voulaient créer d'autres avec cette capacité, j'allais servir à porter la prochaine génération de marines." expliqua Miu en regardant la mer, parler de cette époque n'était pas facile, c'était une part sombre mais son fils avait le droit à des réponses, tout comme Luffy d'ailleurs mais là elle ne pouvait pas les lui donner. "J'ai pas attendu plus longtemps et je me suis échappée, j'ai été blessé mais j'ai survécu et j'étais libre. C'était le plus important, après quatre mois de captivité j'étais à nouveau libre d'aller où je voulais, de faire ce que je voulais. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai commencé à libérer des esclaves et puis quelques temps après j'ai revu Dragon et on a eu une aventure, quand j'ai appris que j'attendais Luffy j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour protéger mon fils."

Ace la regarda choqué un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras, bien que l'embrasse fut rapidement inversée et elle le consola à la place, il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait traversé tout ça et qu'elle ait toujours autant de douceur en elle, de bonté et de joie, mais aussi il craquait sous le stress de ces dernières semaines et le fait qu'il venait de perdre son père. Il pleura un moment et elle le consola de son mieux, perdre un parent n'était jamais facile, elle le savait. Lorsque le pont commença à être un peu frais et qu'ils étaient fatigués de rester dans cette position, il se leva et la guida jusqu'à sa cabine, ils allaient partager, le lit était assez grand pour ça. Elle le borda, il se laissa faire malgré ses protestations, et elle resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément endormi. Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne souhaitait pas dormir, elle avait besoin de se calmer d'avantage avant, alors elle sortit doucement pour retourner sur le pont où elle s'accouda à la balustrade afin de regarder les étoiles. 

Elle avait été en retard, elle avait failli arriver trop tard, si ça n'avait pas été pour les nakamas de son fils et son dernier, Ace aurait été tué avant son arrivée. C'était douloureux, son seul soulagement était qu'ils étaient en vie, tous les deux, même si elle était très inquiète pour Luffy, il avait été en sale état sans compter le fait que le gouvernement ne le laisserait pas tranquille à présent, non seulement il était le fils de Dragon, mais il était son fils à elle, plus tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il devait devenir plus fort, bien plus fort pour pouvoir continuer, où il se ferait tuer. Il avait trop d'ennemi à présent. 

"Bonsoir yoi." une voix la fit sursauter, plongée dans ses pensées sombres elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du premier commandant : Marco le Phénix. 

"Bonsoir." elle répondit après une seconde, il avait l'air mal en point, pas physiquement ses pouvoirs s'étaient chargés de ça mais mentalement et émotionnellement et ça elle pouvait comprendre, un peu en tout cas. Elle avait aidé à soigner beaucoup de gens mais tous n'avaient pas survécu, loin de là même et c'était bien sûr sans compter la perte de leur capitaine et père d'adoption. Elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, pourquoi était il venu lui parler ? 

"Merci yoi." il dit après un moment où il la dévisagea.

"Merci ? Mais de quoi ?" elle demanda surprise, c'était elle qui devrait le remercier, pas l'inverse.

"Vous avez sauvé Ace. Si on l'avait perdu en plus de..." il ne put finir sa phrase mais elle comprit. 

"J'ai sauvé mon fils, si quelqu'un doit être reconnaissant c'est moi. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu mes fils seraient morts et ce longtemps avant mon arrivée. Je serai arrivée bien trop tard alors merci, pour Ace et pour Luffy." elle dit doucement. Il ne réagit pas à ses paroles alors elle décida de continuer, elle voulait l'aider. "Je sais pas ça si va vous aider, il y a neuf ans j'ai perdu un fils, il s'appelait Sabo c'était mon fils adoptif mais pour ça avait jamais compté, il avait quelques mois de moins que Ace et il était adorable, oh il pouvait faire tourner en bourrique qui il voulait mais avec moi il était adorable. J'ai eu pas mal de mauvais jours, de moments que j'aimerai changer et je connais la souffrance, douleur et tristesse. Rien de tout ça n'a été comparable au jour où j'ai perdu mon enfant. J'aurai voulu à sa place. Je vais pas vous dire ce que votre père ressentait mais si jamais ma mort avait protégé mes enfants, alors je n'aurai pas hésité pas plus que je l'aurai regretté. A mes yeux, Barbe Blanche a agi comme un père aimant, perdre un parent est toujours difficile mais c'est le cycle naturel des choses, aucun parent ne veux enterrer son enfant. Encore moins plusieurs. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je pense pas qu'il ait été le genre à regretter un choix pareil."

"Je sais pas quoi faire sans lui yoi." avoua Marco des larmes dans les yeux. 

"On avance, un pas après l'autre, et on continu pour ceux qui sont autour de nous, même si c'est injuste parce qu'on est ceux en charge et qu'on a autant mal qu'eux, on fait quand même tout son possible pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. Ça sera pas évident mais je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable." assura Miu et pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle dut consoler quelqu'un, elle le fit de son mieux et Marco se reprit assez rapidement.

"Désolé, j'aurais pas du yoi...." dit Marco en se dégageant un peu, s'écartant d'elle.

"Aucune raison de s'excuser, je me suis retrouvée bien des nuits à pleurer après ceux que j'avais perdu. C'est tout à fait normal et c'est loin d'être un signe de faiblesse." rassura Miu.

"Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu élever Ace et son frère yoi. Tu es très maternelle." dit Marco avec un léger sourire, se sentant plus calme après lui avoir parlé et l'avoir écouté.

Miu sourit légèrement avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de retourner dans la cabine de son fils pour dormir un peu mais surtout pour laisser le commandant un peu seul, il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

 

 

* * *

La flotte navigua deux jours avant d'arriver dans une île qui était très appréciée par Barbe Blanche, ils voulaient l'enterrer, lui et leurs frères disparus, sur cette île. La Red Force restait avec eux pour le moment mais lui et Miu ne s'étaient pas vus, pas pour le moment en tout cas cependant ça allait sans aucun doute bientôt changer vu qu'ils arrivaient sur l'île. Miu avait passé les derniers jours à soigner des gens, s'occuper de son fils et consoler de son mieux des hommes en larmes, ça n'avait pas été facile mais elle était soulagée d'avoir été là pour son fils et ses nakamas.

Une fois à terre cependant elle resta un peu à l'écart, si elle avait été là pour les aider au maximum, ce n'était pas sa place de creuser les tombes. Loin de là même, elle les laissa donc dans leur moment de deuil et partit marcher sur la plage. Une plage où elle fut rapidement rejointe par Shanks.

"Salut." il dit en arrivant près d'elle.

"Bonjour, comment vas tu ?" elle demanda en le regardant, il avait un peu changé, plus sérieux mais c'était peut être du aux circonstances.

"J'appréhende les années à venir." il répondit en confirmant ce qu'elle pensait "J'aurai jamais cru te revoir comme ça."

"Moi non plus." elle admit " Merci pour ce que tu as fait, tu as sauvé mes fils."

"Toujours à ton service." il dit avec un peu d'humour "J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie quand il a débarquer en nous disant qu'il était le frère de Luffy. Mais t'as pas à me remercier tu sais, je respectais Barbe Blanche même si on avait nos différends."

"Je peux imaginer, vos têtes devaient être comiques en voyant mon aîné." reconnut Miu. "Faudra que je lui demande quel genre de tête vous faisiez."

"C'est pas sympa ça." il protesta avec un sourire "Il nous a pas dit comment il était devenu ton fils, parce que je suis sûr que je m'en serai souvenu si il y en avait un autre à l'époque."

"Ace n'était pas dans ma vie à l'époque." elle confirma "Quelque temps après votre départ Garp, le grand père de Luffy, est arrivé et a jugé que j'étais une mauvaise mère parce que Luffy avait été proche de vous et qu'il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates. Il a mené mon fils à des bandits qu'il connaissait et où Ace grandissait et après avoir récupéré mon fils et expliqué à Garp qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à refaire quelque chose comme ça, j'ai rencontré Ace. 

Luffy et lui ont mis un moment à devenir ami, Ace était distant et Luffy poussait peut être un peu trop, mais un jour ils se sont rapprochés, eux et un autre enfant du même âge que Ace, Sabo." elle expliqua avec tristesse en pensant à son fils mort mais elle continua, secouant la tête en voyant l'expression inquiète de Shanks, elle pouvait finir. "Et du jour au lendemain j'ai eu une maison avec trois enfants au lieu d'un, quelque temps après ils ont bu du saké et ils m'ont dit, fièrement, que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient frères. Je considérais déjà Ace et Sabo comme mes fils, ça rendait juste les choses un peu plus officielles. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit vu que c'était pas vraiment normal comme adoption." 

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sabo ? Enfin si tu veux en parler." demanda Shanks, ils se faisaient face, il l'avait arrêté à un moment de son récit pour pouvoir voir ses émotions et il ne voulait pas la blesser. 

"Il .. il a été tué il y a neuf ans par un dragon céleste." elle avoua et il ne réfléchit pas avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

"Je suis désolé chérie." il dit dans ses cheveux, doucement.

"C'est pas ta faute." elle dit sur le même ton avant de se dégager un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu m'as appelé 'chérie'." elle dit hésitante.

"Tu es toujours la femme que j'aime, ça n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu revenir te voir, te serrer une fois de plus contre moi, te prendre avec moi, toi et ton fils, surtout depuis que Luffy est plus grand. J'avais pas la force de te perdre encore et encore, je ne voulais pas avoir à te dire au revoir à nouveau." il avoua. "Est ce que tu ..." 

"Je t'aime Shanks, pour moi non plus ça n'a pas changé." elle lui dit.

"Tu veux bien venir avec moi maintenant ?" il demanda presque désespérément. "Je t'en prie Miu, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau." Cette femme était restée avec lui toutes ces années, son souvenir n'était pas parti, il l'aimait plus que tout  et il n'avait pas la force de la perdre encore, il ne le voulait pas mais il n'en était aussi pas capable. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle vienne avec lui cette fois.

"Je veux pas te quitter non plus." elle dit avec un sourire. "Je veux venir avec toi Shanks." 

Elle n'avait pas fini de prononcer son nom qu'il avait déjà pris ses lèvres dans les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion, tout comme dix ans auparavant, avec encore plus d'impatience, les dix ans avaient poussé le couple au delà de leurs limites. Néanmoins ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, ils étaient en public et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

 

* * *

Miu attendit après l'enterrement avant de dire ce qui se passait à Ace, il avait été occupé ces derniers jours et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, ça n'avait pas été en privé.

"Tu vas partir avec lui alors ?" demanda Ace avec un visage impassible après que sa mère lui ait dit qu'elle aimait Shanks.

"Oui trésor, je serai quand même disponible pour toi et Luffy si vous avez besoin ou que vous appelez d'accord ? Vous êtes toujours les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi, Shanks est juste aussi sur la liste, c'est tout." assura Miu. Elle avait pu souffler pour la première fois depuis des jours ce matin, en effet Luffy était passé dans le journal avec Jimbei et Rayleigh. Elle ne connaissait pas Jimbei, mais Ace si et il lui faisait confiance, dans tous les cas elle avait confiance en Rayleigh, il prendrait soin de son fils, elle en était sûre.

"J'en doute pas maman." il assura "Tu nous as toujours fait passer avant tout le reste, je suis heureux que tu aies quelqu'un qui va veiller sur toi. Tu vas me manquer, j'aimais bien t'avoir près de moi." 

"Tu vas me manquer aussi trésor, mais je serai dans le Nouveau Monde, tu pourras me voir plus facilement que si j'étais toujours à Dawn." dit Miu en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi ou sinon empereur ou pas empereur je le battrais." prévint Ace en la serrant aussi.

"J'en suis sûre." rit légèrement Miu. "Tu prends soin de toi d'accord et t'es prudent. Ace, je ne veux pas te perdre d'accord ?" 

"Promis maman, je serais plus prudent." il promit "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." lui dit Miu avant de rejoindre Shanks.

L'équipage de la Red Force paya ses respects à Barbe Blanche et aux autres morts de Marine Ford avant de partir. Ace avait bien sûr dit à Shanks qu'il avait intérêt à traiter sa mère correctement mais le capitaine pirate l'avait bien pris et il l'avait juré. Serrée contre la poitrine de Shanks, Miu regardait l'île où était son fils s'éloigner avec un sourire. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle pourrait aider ses fils bien mieux de cette mer que de là où elle était avant. 

"Je t'aime." dit Shanks avec un sourire heureux. 

"Et je t'aime." répondit Miu, heureuse.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Six mois, cela faisait six mois depuis qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Luffy. Six mois depuis qu'elle était avec Shanks, tout n'avait pas été facile mais ça en valait le coup. La situation dans le Nouveau Monde était grave, et inquiétante.

L'équipage du Roux était sur une île estivale, à faire la fête comme souvent. Shanks avait sa tête sur les genoux de Miu, essayant d'ignorer une gueule de bois. Miu elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, Shanks bourré était assez drôle et lui permettait de le taquiner très souvent.

Tout était comme d'habitude, quand un homme de l'équipage arriva en courant.

"Capitaine, Capitaine !!!" hurla t-il

"Chut !!" Shanks rala

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Ben

"Un homme blond voudrait voir Miu." l'homme

"Quoi ?" Shanks

Miu avait découvert avec léger amusement que Shanks était extrêmement jaloux maintenant qu'elle était vraiment sienne à ses yeux. 

"Tu connais un homme blond ?" Shanks

"Je sais pas, c'est un peu vague comme description mon cœur. Il a dit ce qu'il me voulait ?" Miu

"Non, juste qu'il voulait vous voir, il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise." l'homme

"Emmenez le ici." Shanks

L'homme partit de suite pour exécuter l'ordre.

"Au moins je peux surveiller." Shanks marmonna

"Tu es impossible, il y a rien à surveiller. C'est toi que j'aime Shanks." Miu

Shanks n'eut pas le temps de répondre, on amenait l'homme en question.

Il portait un chapeau bleu avec des lunettes dessus, ainsi qu'un costume. Son attention était entièrement concentré sur Miu. Elle semblait le regarder attentivement mais plus d'un air curieux.

"Qui es tu ?" Shanks

"Mon nom est Sabo." le blond

En entendant cela Shanks fut choqué, il serra la main de sa compagne, qui semblait vraiment surprise, elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire. Il savait que Sabo avait été son fils, et que le perdre lui avait fait énormément mal. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'inconnu, ne voulant pas blesser Miu plus que nécessaire.

"Sabo est mort il y a près de dix ans." Shanks dit d'un ton dur

"Non, il a manqué de mourir mais il a survécu. Maman c'est moi." Sabo

Shanks s'interposa entre lui et Miu, il voulait être sur de l'identité du jeune homme.

"Prouve le." Shanks

"La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, Luffy, Ace et moi étions en sale état. Tu me connaissais pas et tu connaissais à peine Ace, pourtant tu nous as accepté sans hésiter. Tu m'as fais un bisou sur le front après avoir pansé mes blessures. Tu chantonnais toujours quand tu cuisinais, et tu nous bordais tous les soirs. tu m'as appris à coudre après que j'avais pour la quinzième fois fait un trou dans ma veste." Sabo

"Sabo, c'est lui Shanks." Miu murmura regardant Sabo

Shanks la laissa passer et elle ouvrit les bras, Sabo s'y précipita en pleurant.   
"Maman je suis tellement désolé. Pardon pardon." Sabo

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" Miu

"J'ai tout oublié maman. Je t'ai oublié toi, Ace, Luffy.. Tout, je me rappelais à peine de mon nom." Sabo

"Comment tu t'es rappelé ?" Miu

"Marine Ford, savoir que Luffy avait été gravement blessé et que Ace avait failli être exécuté. Plus te voir toi. Tout m'est revenu." Sabo

"Qui t'a sauvé ?"Miu

"Dragon. Il était à Goa la nuit de l'incendie." Sabo "Je suis un révolutionnaire maintenant. Et je vais bientôt être promus au rôle de Second."

"Je suis très fière de toi tesoro." Miu

Shanks déclara une fête pour célébrer l'occasion, mais Sabo et Miu partirent assez vite pour se retrouver un peu.

"J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es vivant." Miu

"Je suis désolé maman." Sabo

"Tesoro, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as perdu la mémoire, tu n'y es pour rien." Miu "Tu vas bien et tu sembles heureux. C'est tout ce qui m'importe."

"T'es la meilleure maman."Sabo dit avec un sourire

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout, Sabo posant des questions sur Ace et Luffy, ainsi que sur le passé de Miu.

"Dis maman je me demandais quelque chose." Sabo

"Oui ?" Miu

"Si tu es une Hitis et que tu peux te transformer." Sabo

"Oui." Miu

"C'est génétique c'est ça ?" Sabo

"Oui." Miu "Mais si tu vas me demander si ton frère va se transformer en lapin c'est non."

"Comment tu as su ?" Sabo

"Ace m'a posé la même question." Miu dit avec un sourire

"Ce serait super drôle quand même. Mais sérieusement il peut se transformer ?" Sabo

"Non, il n'avait pas la marque. J'ai surveillé. Je ne voulais pas que Garp la voit ni rien." Miu

"Donc il peut pas se transformer en animal." Sabo

"Non, il a plus d'instinct que la plupart des gens, et il y a une chance que ses enfants puisse l'avoir, mais sinon ça ne l'affectera pas." Miu

"D'accord." Sabo

"Tu vas aller voir Ace ?" Miu

"J'aimerai mais je peux pas." Sabo

"Les révolutionnaires ?" Miu

"Non, enfin oui mais pas que. Je ne sais pas où il est, et avec les ennemis qu'ils ont je ne voudrais pas les attirer à lui et son équipage. Quand la situation sera plus calme alors là oui." Sabo

"Et Luffy ?" Miu

"Je ne sais pas où il est. Dès que j'ai une piste j'essaierai d'y aller." Sabo "Je veux les revoir, ils me manquent maman."

"Je me doute tesoro. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu les reverras." Miu

 

Sabo ne put rester longtemps, il avait des obligations, il partit après une discussion avec Shanks par rapport à sa mère et un dernier câlin avec cette dernière.

"Tu sais j'aimerai bien que tes fils arrêtent de me menacer." Shanks dit sur le ton de la conversation

Miu ria et l'embrassa comme compensation.

Il ne manquait que des nouvelles de Luffy et tout serait au mieux.


End file.
